


Guilty Secret

by Leya



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Satoshi versucht hat, sich das Leben zu nehmen, ist er gezwungen, bei den Niwas einzuziehen. Doch damit fängt der Ärger erst richtig an...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 30.10.2003.

„Mum? Ich komme heute ein wenig später!“ (...) „Die Lehrerin hat mich gebeten bei einem meiner Klassenkameraden vorbeizuschauen!“ (...) „Er ist krank!“ (...) „Nein, er wohnt allein!“ (...) „In Ordnung! Ich beeile mich!“ Daisuke hängte aufatmend den Hörer ein und fuhr sich durch seine ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare.

„Alles geregelt?!“, fragte die Lehrerin noch einmal nach, ehe sie dem Jungen die Hausaufgaben aushändigte, den er seinem Freund überbringen sollte.

„Ja, alles klar!“ Daisuke nahm die Unterlagen an sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hiwataris Apartment. Er war schon einmal dort gewesen, aber damals zusammen mit Saehara und Hiwataris ‚Krankheit‘ hatte sich als relativ harmlos entpuppt.

Langsam wanderte Daisuke durch die Straßen und fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, sich freiwillig zu melden. Er hätte jemand anderen bitten sollen, Hiwatari seine Hausaufgaben vorbei zu bringen.

//Du kannst die Sachen ja einfach vor der Tür liegen lassen. Klingeln und weglaufen. Dann brauchst du nicht mit ihm zu sprechen.//

/Sehr witzig./ Daisuke schloss sich dem Fußgängerstrom an, der sich in Bewegung setze, kaum dass die Ampel auf grün umgesprungen war. /Im Gegensatz zu dir übernehme ich für meine Aufgaben Verantwortung./

 

###

 

„Hiwatari?!“ Daisuke klingelte noch einmal, doch immer noch rührte sich nichts in der dunklen Wohnung.

//Vielleicht ist er nicht zu Hause?//

/Quatsch! Schließlich ist er krank gemeldet! Wo sollte er denn hin?/

//Das heißt nicht, dass er krank ‚ist‘!//

/Du bist keine große Hilfe!/ Daisuke zögerte. /Ob ich mal nachschaue?/

//Wenn du meinst!//, gähnte Dark im Hintergrund seiner Gedanken gleichgültig.

Der Junge sah sich verstohlen um, bevor er sich daran machte, dass Schloss zu öffnen. Leise schob er die Tür auf und schlich in das dämmrige Apartment.

Alles war still, fast schon unheimlich. Daisuke orientierte sich kurz, dann schlich er auf das Bett zu, welches in der Zimmerecke stand.

Hiwatari lag zusammengerollt unter der Decke, nur seine Haarspitzen schauten hervor. Daisuke zog vorsichtig an der Decke. „Hiwatari?!“

Keine Antwort. Langsam schüttelte er den schlafenden Jungen, doch es kam keine Antwort. „Hiwatari?“

//Daisuke...schau mal dort.//

/Hm?/ Daisuke drehte sich um und erstarrte, als sein Blick auf den Nachttisch fiel. /Er hat...er hat doch nicht...?/

//Ich fürchte doch.//

/Oh mein Gott!/ Daisuke warf das leere Tablettenröhrchen beiseite und hetzte in heller Panik zum Telefon.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke hielt es kaum noch auf seinem Stuhl. Schon mindestens eine Stunde war es her, seit er Hiwatari gefunden hatte und nun hockte er im Wartebereich des Krankenhauses und wartete darauf, dass die Ärzte ihm endlich sagten, was mit seinem Freund los war.

„Daisuke?!“

„Hallo, Mum“, erwiderte Daisuke müde, als seine Mutter auf ihn zueilte und ihn in die Arme schloss.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Emiko sah den Jungen prüfend an. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihren Sohn. Er hatte so erschrocken geklungen, als er sie angerufen hatte, um ihr von dem Selbstmordversuch seines Freundes zu erzählen.

„Ich denke schon. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, Mum. Warum hat er das getan? Ich...ich verstehe das nicht!“

„Nun, da kann es viele Gründe geben.“ Emiko unterbrach sich, als sich eine der zahlreichen Türen auf dem Gang öffneten und ein Arzt an sie herantrat.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin der behandelnde Arzt. Sind Sie die Mutter?“

„Nein. Mein Sohn hat den Jungen gefunden. Sie gehen in eine Klasse.“

Daisuke hielt es nicht länger aus. „Wie geht es ihm? Ist...ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann nichts dazu sagen, da kein verwandtschaftliches Verhältnis besteht.“ Der rothaarige Junge nickte traurig, traute sich aber nicht, auf einer Antwort zu bestehen. Irgendwie machte der Arzt ihm Angst.

„Wo sind denn die Eltern des Jungen?!“ Der Arzt klang ein wenig ungehalten und Daisuke drängte sich unwillkürlich näher an seine Mutter heran.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals über seine Eltern gesprochen hat. Er wohnt ganz allein in einem kleinen Apartment.“

„Ganz allein?“, erkundigte der Arzt sich mit einem unheilvollen Stirnrunzeln. Er presste wütend die Lippen zusammen und zog einen kleinen Notizblock hervor. „Dann erzähl mir jetzt bitte alles, was du weißt.“

„Okay...also, sein Name ist Satoshi Hiwatari und er wohnt...“

In diesem Augenblick erklangen hastige Schritte am anderen Ende des Ganges und der Minister für Innere Sicherheit trat zu der kleinen Gruppe.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?“

„Sie sind der Vater?!“ Erstaunen mischte sich in die Stimme des Arztes, als dieser den Mann vor ihm als einen der bekanntesten Politiker der Stadt erkannte.

„Allerdings. Wo ist mein Sohn?“

„Er ist immer noch bewußtlos. Wir haben seinen Magen ausgepumpt und im Augenblick ist sein Zustand stabil. Dennoch müssen wir eine Meldung an die Polizei machen. Selbstmordgefährdete Patienten müssen sich einer Therapie unterziehen, in denen den Ursachen für ihr Verhalten auf den Grund gegangen wird.“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich kümmere mich darum.“ Hiwataris Blick schweifte hinüber zu Daisuke und seiner Mutter, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten. „Ist das der Junge, der meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet hat?“

„Ja. Sein Name ist Daisuke Niwa. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, würde Ihr Sohn jetzt nicht mehr leben.“

Hiwatari musterte Daisuke durchdringend, dann wandte er sich wieder an den Arzt. „Wann kann ich Satoshi mitnehmen?“

„Einen Moment mal! Sie können ihn noch nicht mitnehmen! Er wäre um ein Haar gestorben und sein Zustand ist noch lange nicht stabil!“

„Wenn er noch lange hierbleibt, wird die Presse aufmerksam werden und das kann ich im Augenblick überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Ich werde ihn mitnehmen. Keine Sorge, ich besorge jemanden, der nach ihm sieht.“

Der Arzt schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ist Ihnen Ihr Sohn völlig egal? Gerade erst hat er versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Wenn ich mir seine Lebensumstände so anschaue, würde ich sagen, dass er verzweifelt war. Verzweifelt und allein und was machen Sie? Sie wollen ihn schon wieder abschieben! Was für ein Vater sind Sie eigentlich?!“

„Er wird nicht hierbleiben! Diesen Skandal kann ich mir nicht leisten!“

Die beiden Männer maßen sich mit abschätzenden Blicken. Keiner der beiden war bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben.

„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag“, mischte sich eine auf einmal eine sanfte Frauenstimme in den Machtkampf der beiden Männer ein und diese drehten sich überrascht zu Emiko Niwa um.

 

###

 

Als Satoshi das erste Mal aufwachte, schien es, als wäre seine ganze Welt in Watte gepackt. Blinzelnd starrte er zu der dunklen Gestalt hoch, die neben ihm wachte und eine warme Frauenstimme sagte etwas zu ihm. Er verstand die Worte nicht, aber die Stimme klang beruhigend, hüllte ihn ein und zufrieden ließ er sich wieder in seinen Dämmerschlaf zurücksinken.

Als er das zweite Mal aufwachte, war er klar genug, um seine Umgebung erkennen zu können. Zu seiner nicht geringen Verwunderung lag er in einem ihm fremden Zimmer. Er sah sich um, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, wo er sich befinden mochte.

-Ein Krankenhaus ist das nicht!-

=Endlich bist du wieder wach! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!=

-Wo sind wir?-

=Ich glaube, dies ist das Haus der Niwas!=

-WAS?- Hiwatari schlug die Decke zurück und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Dann stand er auf. Das heißt, er versuchte es zumindest, doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, fiel er kraftlos zu Boden.

Sein Sturz rief eine ihm fremde Frau auf den Plan. „Was machst du denn?!“ Sie stürzte an seine Seite und versuchte, ihn aufzuheben. Als ihr das nicht gelang, rief sie um Hilfe.

„Was ist passiert?!“ Daisuke eilte herbei, dicht gefolgt von einem Mann, der wahrscheinlich sein Vater war. Dann musste die Frau seine Mutter sein. Daisukes Vater hob ihn ins Bett zurück. Kaum hatte er ihn hingelegt, versuchte Hiwatari wieder, das Bett zu verlassen.

„Bleib liegen!“ Daisuke klang ziemlich erschrocken. „Du kannst noch nicht aufstehen! Du warst einige Zeit bewußtlos und wir müssen erst den Arzt rufen, damit er dich untersucht!“

Hiwatari erinnerte sich dunkel. Bewußtlos? Ja, da war dieser Abend gewesen vor...wie lange war es jetzt her? Alles woran er sich erinnerte war diese alles verschlingende Leere in seinem Inneren und dann...

„Als ich dich gefunden habe, hattest du ein ganzes Röhrchen mit Schlaftabletten geschluckt! Wir dachten schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr zu dir kommen!“ Daisuke lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich habe mir furchtbare Sorgen gemacht!“

„Genug jetzt! Satoshi braucht Ruhe!“ Emiko scheuchte ihren Mann und ihren Sohn aus dem Zimmer. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte dem Jungen durch die zerzausten hellblauen Haare. „Ruh dich aus! Und hab keine Angst! Auch wenn du ein Hikari bist, wir werden uns um dich kümmern. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum dein Vater sich niemals für deine Probleme interessiert hat. Aber das ist ja jetzt vorbei!“

„Wie bitte?!“ Satoshi verstand nicht, was Daisukes Mutter ihm sagen wollte. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, das ihm irgendetwas wichtiges entgangen war.

„Du wohnst ab heute bei uns! Mit deinem Vater ist alles geklärt. Deine Sachen haben wir bereits hierher bringen lassen!“

Satoshi starrte Emiko mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und fiel in Ohnmacht.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisuke war sich nicht sicher, was er wollte. Er wanderte nun schon zum dritten Mal unschlüssig an der Tür zum Gästezimmer vorbei, in dem jetzt Satoshi untergebracht war und überlegte, ob er hineingehen sollte oder nicht.

//Was willst du denn zu ihm sagen?//

/Die Frage muss lauten: was ‚kann‘ ich zu ihm sagen? Im Augenblick ist er wahrscheinlich völlig durcheinander und fühlt sich von aller Welt verlassen. Wir haben ihn noch nicht einmal gefragt, ob er wirklich zu uns ziehen möchte. Sein Vater hat ihn einfach abgegeben. Satoshi bedeutet ihm gar nichts./ Daisuke streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus und überlegte es sich schon wieder anders. /Ich kann doch nicht einfach so tun als wäre nichts gewesen! Er wollte sich umbringen. Wie verzweifelt muss man sein, um nach solch einem Ausweg zu greifen?/

//Du bist das, was einem Freund am nächsten kommt. Jetzt geh einfach rein und rede mit ihm. Vielleicht wird er dir ganz von allein von seinen Problemen erzählen. Du weißt, es gibt da dieses alte Sprichwort: Wer einem anderen das Leben rettet, ist für ihn verantwortlich.//

Daisuke vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und stöhnte verhalten. /Das hätte es jetzt nicht gebraucht. Wie soll ich ihm denn zum Beispiel beibringen, dass der Arzt will, dass er einmal in der Woche zu einer Therapie geht, bis der Psychiater sicher ist, dass er es nicht noch einmal versucht?/

//Augen zu und durch, Daisuke. Du kannst ihm ja anbieten, ihn zu begleiten.//

/Na, sicher. So gut kenne ich ihn nun auch wieder nicht./ Plötzlich entschlossen stand Daisuke auf und öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer.

Satoshi saß am einem kleinen Tisch und schrieb eifrig vor sich hin. Als sich die Tür öffnete drehte er sich erschrocken um, dann legte er rasch den Kugelschreiber beiseite und deckte das Geschriebene mit einem leeren Blatt ab. „Hallo, Daisuke.“

„Hallo, Satoshi.“ Unschlüssig von einem Bein auf das andere tretend wusste der rothaarige Junge nicht weiter.

„Wenn du wissen willst, wie es mir geht, dann sei versichert, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich möchte nur wissen, wann ich wieder in meine Wohnung zurück kann.“

„Äh, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube...“ Daisuke atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Um ehrlich zu sein, die Wohnung wurde aufgelöst. Du kannst nicht mehr zurück.“

Satoshi blinzelte ihn einige Sekunden sprachlos an, dann sprang er auf und rannte hinaus.

//Das lief ja besser, als ich dachte.//

Daisuke verdrehte nur die Augen.

 

###

 

„Mrs. Niwa?!“ Satoshi hatte seine Gastgeberin schließlich in der Küche aufgespürt, wo sie das Mittagessen vorbereitete. Doch er konnte nicht länger warten. Er musste die Sache ‚jetzt‘ klären.

„Was ist denn, Satoshi?“

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über meine Wohnung reden.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles geklärt. Hier, schäl doch bitte ein paar Karotten.“ Emiko drückte dem überrumpelten Jungen ein Messer in die Hand und schob ihn zum Tisch.

„Gar nichts ist geklärt!“ Mit heftigen Bewegungen begann Satoshi, die wehrlose Karotte in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. „Ich will in meine Wohnung zurück! Sie können mich nicht einfach hier festhalten!“

„Wie alt bist du Satoshi? Du bist doch in der gleichen Klasse wie Daisuke. Du bist noch ein Kind. Du kannst nicht allein leben.“

„Ich kann sehr wohl allein leben! Das habe ich die letzten Jahre bereits getan!“

„Du warst einsam, Satoshi. Und du wolltest dich umbringen.“ Emiko lächelte beruhigend und fuhr ihn liebevoll durch die Haare, doch Satoshi wich ihr hastig aus. „Wir wollen nur dein Bestes!“

„Ich fühle mich nicht einsam! Das war nicht der Grund, aus dem ich...“ Rasch brach Satoshi ab und konzentrierte sich mit neuer Energie auf die Karotten. „Es ist nicht gut, wenn ich hier bin. Ich gehöre nicht hierher.“

„Wir wissen, wer du bist Satoshi. Aber es macht uns nichts aus.“

„Aber es wird nicht gutgehen! Das ‚kann‘ es einfach nicht!“ Satoshi warf das Messer beiseite und bot sich ein stummes Blickduell mit der Mutter seines Freundes. Schließlich fragte er leise: „Werden Sie mich gehenlassen, wenn ich es möchte?“

Emiko schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt ihm wieder das Messer hin.

 

###

 

„Hier sind die Termine für deine Therapiestunden.“ Emiko hielt dem verblüfften Jungen einen Zettel hin, den dieser mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck studierte.

„Ich gehe nicht da hin. Ich benötige keinen Psychiater.“

Emiko schloß kurz die Augen und zählte bis zehn. Mit Daisuke hatte sie niemals Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Daisuke war ein lieber Junge, der tat, was man ihm sagte. Im Gegensatz zu Satoshi. Dieser schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, ihr permanent zu widersprechen.

„Du wirst zu den Stunden gehen. Das waren die Auflagen, unter denen der Arzt dich überhaupt hat gehen lassen und wenn du diese nicht erfüllst, bleibt nur noch die Lösung, die dein Vater angeregt hat. Er wollte dich in einer Privatklinik unterbringen lassen, bis die ganze Angelegenheit vom Tisch ist.“

Satoshi setzte zu einer heftigen Antwort an, doch leider war die Richtigkeit von Emikos Worten nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass seinem Vater nichts wichtiger war als seine Karriere und dass selbst sein eigener Sohn erst an zweiter Stelle kam.

„Also, was ist? Gehst du hin? Daisuke kann dich ja begleiten.“

 

###

 

-Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie kann Vater mir so etwas nur antun!-

=Kannst du nicht aus dem Fenster klettern? Du weißt schon, einfach über den Zaun und weg?=

-Habe ich schon versucht! Ich bin nicht weit gekommen!- Satoshi fühlte sich nach seinem Gespräch mit Emiko regelrecht benommen. Diese Frau war wirklich unglaublich stur. -Ich wollte einfach gehen und was ist passiert? Dieses verdammte Haus ist so voller Fallen, dass ich noch nicht einmal den Garten durchqueren konnte.-

=Sie kann dich nicht einfach festhalten! Das ist kidnapping!=

Satoshi seufzte. -Leider hat sie meinen Vater davon überzeugt, dass es besser für mich ist, wenn ich in einer freundlichen, liebevollen Umgebung aufwachse! Lach nicht! Das waren exakt ihre Worte!-

=Und dein Vater ist darauf hereingefallen?=

-Anscheinend ja!-

„Satoshi, Essen ist fertig!“

Der Junge verdrehte genervt die Augen. So ging das nun schon seit er vor einigen Tagen bei den Niwas aufgewacht war. Seit Emiko herausgefunden hatte, dass er unter beständigen Kreislaufstörungen litt, hatte sie Erkundigungen über seine Ernährung eingezogen und dabei die erschreckende Feststellung gemacht, dass Satoshi in der Regel die meisten Mahlzeiten einfach ausließ und wenn er etwas aß, dann Fertiggerichte.

Er begab sich ins Eßzimmer, wo die Familie sich bereits versammelt hatte. „Ich habe keinen Hunger!“

„Setz dich und iß!“ Diesen Einwand hatte der Junge fast jeden Tag vorgebracht und sie ließ es ihm nie durchgehen.

„Aber...!“

„Satoshi, ich werde mich nicht wiederholen!“ Emiko konnte manchmal beängstigend sein. Satoshi beschloß, das es klüger war, nachzugeben.

 

###

 

//Er scheint unglücklich zu sein!//

/Ich glaube auch!/ Daisuke beobachtete seinen Freund, der seit Stunden am Fenster hockte und in den Garten starrte. Heute waren sie zum ersten Mal gemeinsam in die Schule gegangen. Es war ein Fiasko gewesen. Ihre Klassenkameraden hatten zu ihrem nicht geringen Erstaunen über die veränderten Wohnverhältnisse Bescheid gewußt. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Saehara seinen Vater belauscht, als dieser mit dem Minister vertraulich über die jüngsten Geschehnisse gesprochen hatte.

Satoshis Selbstmordversuch war kein Geheimnis mehr und der Junge hatte sich noch mehr in sich zurückgezogen, als er es ohnehin immer schon getan hatte. Doch vor den neugierigen Fragen und Spekulationen seiner Klassenkameraden hatte es ihn nicht geschützt.

Beinahe unfaßbare Gerüchte kursierten durch die Reihen, als die anderen darüber nachgrübelten, was Satoshi wohl zu solch einem drastischen Schritt veranlaßt haben konnte.

//Hast du gehört, was diese Verrückten sich alles ausgemalt haben? Verschmähte Liebe war dabei noch das harmloseste. Einer behauptete sogar, Satoshi würde von seinem Vater geschlagen oder sexuell belästigt. Ist das zu fassen? Haben die nichts besseres zu tun?//

/Dafür das du ihn eigentlich nicht leiden kannst, nimmst du aber ganz schön Anteil./

//Sehr witzig, Daisuke. Vergiß nicht, dass ich ‚deine‘ Gedanken ebenso deutlich sehen kann, wie du meine.//

/Was soll denn das heißen?/ japste Daisuke fassungslos, doch der Dieb war gedanklich bereits weitergesprungen.

//Wir sollten ihn aufheitern!//

/Und wie?/ Kaum hatte Daisuke diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt, schob Dark ihn beiseite und der Meisterdieb schlich sich lautlos an Satoshi an.

/Dark! Nicht...!/

Zu spät. Dark sprang und riß den ahnungslosen Jungen zu Boden. Satoshi stieß ein ersticktes Keuchen aus und fand sich unvermittelt unter einem unverschämt grinsenden Dieb wieder.

„Hallo, Satoshi!“

„Dark?!“

„Natürlich! Wen hast du erwartet? Schließlich wohne ich hier!“

„Das hatte ich beinahe vergessen. Und jetzt geh endlich von mir runter!“ Satoshi wand sich unbehaglich hin und her, doch der Dieb genoß es, endlich einmal die Oberhand zu haben und verstärkte lediglich den Druck seiner Finger um Satoshis Handgelenke. Er wartete so lange, bis der Junge genervt aufgab. „Was willst du?!“

„Ich will dich ein wenig aufheitern!“ Dark löste sich urplötzlich von dem verblüfften Jungen und schwang sich aufs Fensterbrett, dabei einfach die Unterlagen beiseite räumend, die Satoshi studiert hatte. Flatternd landete das Papier auf dem Boden.

„He! Paß doch auf!“ Satoshi bückte sich nach seinen Unterlagen, doch Dark war schneller. Er schnappte sich die Seiten und sah sie aufmerksam durch.

„Ah, so willst du mich also das nächste Mal fangen!“ Dark grinste. „Hätte eh nicht geklappt!“

Satoshi kam nicht dazu, etwas zu antworten, denn Krad hatte endgültig genug und drängte sich in den Vordergrund. „Was du nicht sagst, Dark!“, stellte er trocken fest und stieß mit einer lässigen Handbewegung den Dieb einfach aus dem Fenster.


	4. Chapter 4

//So eine Frechheit!// Dark grummelte immer noch wütend vor sich hin. Er hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Fensterbrett von Daisukes Zimmer und zog vorsichtig die restlichen Stacheln aus seinem Arm, die der sich bei seinem Sturz in Emikos Kakteengarten zugezogen hatte. //Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen, warum deine Mutter unbedingt diese exotischen Sträucher pflanzen musste? Wie wäre es denn mal mit ein paar traditionellen Bonsais? Das tut wenigstens nicht so weh!//

Daisuke kicherte nur verhalten und entlockte Dark damit ein weiteres wütendes Schnauben. /Nun hab dich nicht so! Immerhin haben wir es geschafft, ihn ein wenig abzulenken!/

//Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Ablenkung lange vorhalten wird. Satoshi ist ein sehr merkwürdiger Junge.// Dark grübelte immer noch darüber nach, warum sein Gegner sich wohl hatte umbringen wollen. Einsamkeit? Konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. So schwach schien ihm Satoshi nicht zu sein. Es musste etwas anderes, etwas schwerwiegenderes sein...

/Nein./

//Hä?//

/Nein, du wirst jetzt nicht zu Satoshi gehen und ihn fragen, warum er sich umbringen wollte! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wie kann man nur so gefühllos sein!/

//Ich bin nicht gefühllos, Daisuke. Ich mache mir Sorgen.//

/Das ist Unsinn. Du bist nicht besorgt, sondern einfach nur neugierig/, stellte Daisuke fest und ließ sein Alter Ego deutlich spüren, wie wenig er von dieser Idee hielt.

//Nun ja...ein bisschen vielleicht//, gab Dark schließlich zu und ließ sich seufzend gegen den Fensterrahmen sinken. //Du hast ja recht. Es wäre unhöflich, Satoshi jetzt darauf anzusprechen. So gut kennen wir uns auch wieder nicht.//

„Daisuke? Komm runter! Es ist Zeit!“

/Zeit? Wofür?/ Dark zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verwandelte sich zurück. Stirnrunzelnd sprang Daisuke die Treppe hinunter.

„Wofür ist es Zeit?“

Emiko strahlte ihn an. „In einer Stunde ist Satoshis erste Therapiestunde! Ihr müßt jetzt los, wenn ihr pünktlich sein wollt.“

„Ähm...wo ist denn Satoshi?“ Daisuke sah sich suchend um, doch der andere war nirgendwo in Sicht.

„Satoshi!“ Wenn Emiko es wollte, trug ihre Stimme durchs ganze Haus. Satoshi erschien auf der Treppe und sah alles andere als glücklich aus.

„Hier ist eine Wegbeschreibung. Für alle Fälle.“ Emiko drückte ihm einen Zettel in die Hand, dann zog sie den widerstrebenden Jungen in eine rasche Umarmung und drückte ihm einen leichten Abschiedskuß auf die Wange. Das gleiche machte sie mit Daisuke, dann verschwand sie wieder in den Tiefen des Hauses.

Satoshi starrte ihr fassungslos nach, seine Hand tastete ungläubig nach seiner Wange.

„Macht sie das öfter?!“ Er klang so geschockt, dass Daisuke nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Hilflos lachend brach er auf dem Flur zusammen.

 

###

 

„Warte doch, Satoshi! Ich hab‘s nicht so gemeint!“ Daisuke kicherte immer noch vor sich hin, während er seinem Freund nachlief. Dieser hatte ihn beleidigt stehenlassen, als er sich nach fünf Minuten ununterbrochenen Kicherns immer noch nicht beruhigt hatte.

„Wenn du mich auslachen willst, kannst du ruhig zu Hause bleiben! Ich brauche keinen Babysitter!“ Satoshi drückte wütend auf den Klingelknopf, nachdem er die nutzlose Wegbeschreibung zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengeknüllt hatte.

„Hast du keinen Humor? Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!“ Daisuke gelang es endlich, sich zusammenzureißen und die beiden stiegen die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. In der Praxis wurden sie bereits von einer jungen Dame am Empfang erwartet, die sie freundlich musterte.

//Wow! Lass mich raus, Daisuke!//

/Nie. Im. Leben./ Daisuke fragte sich, warum er überrascht war. So hübsch wie die Arzthelferin aussah, wäre es ein Wunder gewesen, wenn der Dieb sich nicht gerührt hätte.

//Spielverderber.//

„Komm mit. Du kannst gleich in den Behandlungsraum durchgehen.“

Satoshi folgte der jungen Frau schweigend. Daisuke schloß sich ihnen an, nicht sicher, wo sich der Warteraum befinden mochte. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde er gefragt, ob er mit hineingehen wollte.

„Ähm...“

„Nicht nötig.“ Satoshi drehte ihm brüsk den Rücken zu und schloß die Tür zum Sprechzimmer hinter sich, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten. Die Arzthelferin wandte sich mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an Daisuke, doch dieser konnte nichts weiter tun, als mit den Schultern zu zucken.

 

###

 

Daisuke hatte sich gerade im Wartezimmer niedergelassen, als Satoshi auch schon wieder zurückkam. Verwundert blickte der rothaarige Junge auf seine Uhr. /Fünf Minuten?/

//Vielleicht hatte die Ärztin keine Zeit?//

/Vielleicht./ So recht glauben konnte Daisuke dies nicht, doch er folgte Satoshi hinaus.

Auf der Strasse weigerte Satoshi sich, auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihm zu sprechen. Statt dessen eilte er nach Hause und verschwand direkt in seinem Zimmer, ohne irgendjemandem einen Blick zu gönnen.

„Was ist passiert?“ Emiko tauchte im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck versprach nichts gutes.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er ging rein und war nach einer Viertel Stunde wieder draußen.“

„Ich weiß. Die Psychologin hat gerade hier angerufen. Satoshi hat nicht ein einziges Wort gesprochen, während er bei ihr war. Wo ist er jetzt?“ Emiko wartete Daisukes gestotterte Antwort kaum ab, als sie auch schon die Treppe hinaufstürmte und ohne zu klopfen im Gästezimmer verschwand.

Daisuke erfuhr nie, was zwischen seiner Mutter und Satoshi besprochen war, aber als er seinen Freund einen Tag später noch einmal zur Praxis begleitete, wurde er aufgefordert, sich Satoshi im Sprechzimmer anzuschließen. Verwundert hockte er neben seinem Freund auf einem der beiden Besucherstühle vor dem Schreibtisch und wartete auf das Erscheinen der Psychologin.

 

###

 

„Hallo! Ich bin Doktor Watari!“ Eine schlanke Frau mittleren Alters reichte Daisuke die Hand und nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. Ihre flinken Augen huschten von Satoshis abweisender Haltung zu Daisuke offenkundiger Verwirrung und sie erkannte, dass der rothaarige Junge ein einfacheres Ziel für ihre Fragen bot als ihr tatsächlicher Patient.

„Weißt du, warum ich darum gebeten habe, dass du an unseren Sitzungen teilnimmst?“

Daisuke schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Seines Wissens war seine Anwesenheit von keinem größeren Nutzen.

„Satoshi hat das letzte Mal völlig abgeblockt und ich hoffe, dass deine Anwesenheit ihm über seine Mitteilungsängste hinweghilft.“

Wieder konnte Daisuke nur verwundert blinzeln. Satoshi warf der Ärztin einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder ab. Seit die Ärztin eingetreten war, sah er geflissentlich aus dem Fenster.

„Erzähl mir ein bisschen von Satoshi, Daisuke. Wie lange seid ihr schon befreundet?“

„Fr...Freunde?“ Daisuke überlegte krampfhaft, welche Vorstellungen die Psychiaterin wohl haben mochte. Was hatte seine Mutter ihr erzählt? Sein Schweigen dauerte wohl zu lange, denn Doktor Watari beugte sich vor und ließ ihrer Enttäuschung freien Lauf.

„Willst du mich ebenfalls abblocken, Daisuke? Und ich dachte, du wolltest deinem Freund helfen?“

„N...natürlich will ich das.“ Daisuke warf einen raschen Blick auf Satoshi, der seine Aufmerksamkeit endlich dem Gespräch zugewandt hatte und der Ärztin einen eindeutig verächtlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Dann erzähl mir ein bisschen von deiner Beziehung zu Satoshi!“

/Beziehung?/ Daisuke fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über ihm ausgeleert. /Was für eine Beziehung?/

//Äh...ich glaube, du hast sie falsch verstanden. Hoffe ich zumindest//, murmelte Dark ebenso erschrocken vor sich hin. //Wahrscheinlich redet sie von eurer Freundschaft.//

„Oh...ja...äh...“ Daisuke räusperte sich heftig, dann antwortete er rasch mit einer Gegenfrage. „Warum wollen Sie denn etwas über unsere Freundschaft wissen? Wir kennen uns jetzt seit knapp zwei Jahren. Wir gehen in eine Klasse und treffen uns ab und zu, um unsere Pause gemeinsam zu verbringen. Das ist aber auch alles.“

„Und wieso hat deine Mutter Satoshi dann aufgenommen? So etwas tut man nicht für einen völlig Fremden. Da muss noch ein anderer Grund sein.“

„Äh...?“ Daisuke fühlte sich völlig in die Enge getrieben. Allmählich verstand er, warum Satoshi nichts gesagt hatte. Wie sollte man denn dieser Frau erklären, dass man sich in einen Dieb verwandelte, immer dann, wenn man in der Nähe der Liebe seines Lebens war?

//Meisterdieb.//

/Häh?/ Jetzt war Daisuke völlig von der Rolle.

//Meisterdieb. Wenn du mich noch einmal als einfachen Dieb bezeichnest, werde ich hier und jetzt eine Verwandlung herbeiführen.//

Daisuke ließ seinen Kopf stöhnend auf die Schreibtischplatte sinken, völlig vergessend, wo er sich gerade befand.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?“

/Oh nein. Die habe ich ja völlig vergessen./

„Das macht die Hitze. Er hat ab und zu Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Kreislauf“, sprang Satoshi unerwartet ein und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der Ärztin auf sich.

„Wie schön, dass du dich entschlossen hast, an unserem Gespräch teilzunehmen.“

=Ha! Was für ein Gespräch denn bitte? Die Alte ist nur darauf aus, irgendwelchem schmutzigen Geheimnisse aus dir herauszulocken, damit sie ihre perverse Natur befriedigen kann.=

Nun war es an Satoshi stöhnend den Kopf in den Händen zu vergraben.

=Sehr geschickt. Und so unauffällig.=

-Halt die Klappe! Du machst mich völlig wuschig!- Satoshi nahm die Hände herunter und sah sich mit einer sehr interessierten Psychologin konfrontiert, die sich weit in ihrem Stuhl vorgebeugt hatte und keinen der Jungen aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich bemerke bei euch einen unbewußten Widerstand, mit mir über eure Gefühle zu sprechen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir uns getrennt zusammensetzen.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Warum auch? Ich bin schließlich nur zur Unterstützung hier!“ Daisuke fühlte sich immer noch, als hätte ihn gerade ein Bus überrollt. Die Frau machte ihm allmählich Angst.

„Dem kann ich leider nicht zustimmen, Daisuke. An eurem ganzen Verhalten kann ich deutlich ablesen, dass euch sehr starke Gefühle verbinden. Darin könnte der Schlüssel liegen, den ich benötige, um Satoshi zu helfen, sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen.“ Watari hätte um ein Haar gelächelt, als sie die entsetzen Blicke sah, die die beiden Jungen sich zuwarfen.

„Sie sehen Dinge, die gar nicht da sind. Ich weigere mich, ihnen unter diesen Umständen weiterhin zuzuhören.“ Satoshi ließ die überraschte Ärztin einfach sitzen. Erst an der Tür drehte er sich ungeduldig um. „Was ist jetzt, Daisuke? Kommst du endlich?“

Daisuke sprang erleichtert auf und rannte dem anderen rasch hinterher. Watari beobachtete ihren Abgang mehr oder minder zufrieden. Anscheinend hatte sie Recht gehabt. Zwischen den beiden bestand eine starke Bindung und sie würde alles tun, um rauszukriegen, was die beiden verband.


	5. Chapter 5

„Sollen wir ein Eis essen gehen?“ Daisuke lief nun schon seit über zehn Minuten neben seinem Freund her, der es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben schien, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Oder etwas zu trinken? Wir könnten den Jahrmarkt besuchen, den sie unten am Fluß aufgebaut haben!“

„Laß mich allein, Daisuke.“

„Nun sei doch nicht so abweisend!“ Daisuke überholte seinen Freund und versperrte ihm den Weg. „Was hast du denn?“

„Nichts. Ich möchte einfach nur allein sein!“ Satoshi schob den anderen Jungen beiseite und eilte weiter die Straße hinunter.

“Nun warte doch, Satoshi!” Daisuke hatte allmählich genug davon, ständig hinter seinem Freund herzurennen. Dieser schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, Daisuke auf jeden Fall abzuhängen.

Nun, er würde keinen Erfolg damit haben. Wenn er wollte, konnte Daisuke ziemlich hartnäckig sein.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?“

„Hör zu!“ Satoshi wirbelte herum und packte den kleineren Jungen am Kragen. „Ich will ein wenig allein sein! Also verschwinde!“

Damit stieß er Daisuke von sich und stapfte davon. Dieser starrte ihm mit leicht geöffnetem Mund hinterher. /So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt./

//Du solltest ihm folgen. Wer weiß, was er anstellt, wenn wir ihn jetzt allein lassen!//

/Meinst du? Vielleicht sollten wir ihn wirklich einfach in Ruhe lassen./

//Überleg doch mal, Daisuke. Glaubst du wirklich, er sollte völlig ohne Aufsicht sein? Wenn wir ihn jetzt aus den Augen verlieren, könnte es hinterher vielleicht zu spät sein.//

/Du hast recht./ Mit einem leisen Seufzer setzte der rothaarige Junge sich in Bewegung und folgte seinem Freund unauffällig.

 

###

 

„Hallo?“, japste Emiko atemlos in den Hörer, nachdem sie aus der Küche herbeigerannt war, um das Telefon abzunehmen.

„Ach, Sie sind es, Dr. Watari.“ Emiko legte rasch den Löffel beiseite, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt und konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch.

„Was soll das heißen, die beiden sind einfach davongelaufen? Daisuke ist nicht der Typ dafür...ach so. Satoshi hat sie einfach sitzen lassen? Und Daisuke ist ihm gefolgt? In Ordnung. Ich werde mit den beiden sprechen. Ja. Danke. Dann bis übermorgen.“

Leicht gereizt legte Emiko den Hörer auf und wanderte wieder in die Küche ab. Anscheinend gestaltete sich das Zusammenleben mit Satoshi schwieriger, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie würde auf gar keinen Fall vor dem Jungen klein beigeben. Sie würde Satoshi all das Verständnis und die Fürsorge zukommen lassen, die ein Junge in seinem Alter brauchte und wenn es das letzte war, was sie in diesem Leben tun würde.

 

###

 

-Ob ich ein wenig zu schroff zu Daisuke war?- Satoshi bewegte sich zielstrebig in Richtung Fluß. Er liebte das Wasser und manchmal war er früher hierher gekommen und hatte von der Brücke aus die Schiffe beobachtet, die auf ihrem Weg zum Meer diesen Weg nahmen.

=Unsinn. Er hat es herausgefordert.=

-Aber er sah so traurig aus.-

Krad schnaubte nur verächtlich durch die Nase. =Glaub mir, er wird darüber hinwegkommen. Du solltest dich um dich selbst sorgen und nicht immer nur an andere denken.=

Als er schließlich auf der Mitte der Brücke war, verlangsamte Satoshi seine Schritte und blieb schließlich stehen. -Ich habe dich das nie gefragt, Krad...aber...warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten, als ich die Tabletten genommen habe? Du sagst, ich bedeute dir viel, aber in diesem Fall hast du nichts getan. ‚Wolltest’ du, dass ich sterbe?-

=Stell mir keine Fragen, deren Antwort du nicht hören willst.=

-Aber...-

=Nein, Satoshi. Frag mich nicht und ich erzähle dir keine Lügen.= An Krads eisigem Tonfall konnte der Junge hören, dass der Dämon kein einziges Wort zu der Sache mehr verlieren würde. Resigniert gab er auf und beugte sich über das Brückengeländer. Beinahe wie von selbst ertappte er sich dabei, wie er langsam begann, sich immer weiter nach vorne zu lehnen. Bald würde er das Gleichgewicht verlieren...

=Satoshi...?= Krad klang ziemlich beunruhigt, doch der Junge hörte nicht. Das helle Glitzern der Sonnenstrahlen auf der Wasseroberfläche zog ihn magisch an und auf einmal war es so einfach loszulassen...

Ein heftiges Rauschen und der schwere Schlag von tiefschwarzen Flügeln durchbrach die Stille und gleich darauf umklammerten starke Arme seine Taille und rissen ihn vom Wasser fort, hoch in die Luft und in Sicherheit.

Gleich darauf landeten sie auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses und Satoshi wurde heftig zurückgestoßen und fand sich gleich darauf auf dem Rücken liegend und zu einem wirklich sehr verärgerten Dieb aufschauend wieder.

-Wundervoll.-

„Was zum Teufel soll denn das? Bist du übergeschnappt?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir etwas ausmacht, wenn ich versuche, meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen.“ Satoshi stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. „Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass es dich freut, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin!“

„Idiot!“ Dark verpasste dem Jungen eine schallende Ohrfeige und sah mit Befriedigung die Überraschung in den Augen des anderen. „Was glaubst du wohl, wie Daisuke sich fühlt, wenn er mit ansehen muss, wie du dich umbringst?“

„Ich habe doch gesagt, er soll mich allein lassen! Ich habe ihn nicht um seine Hilfe gebeten! Warum muß er mir auch immer hinterher laufen! Das ist lästig!“ schrie Satoshi zurück und merkte erst an Darks finsterem Gesichtsausdruck, dass Daisuke wohl jedes seiner Worte mitangehört hatte.

„Fein. Dann spring doch am besten gleich von diesem Hochhaus!“, empfahl Dark ihm mit kalter Stimme und entschwand mit einem raschen Schlag seiner Flügel in den Himmel.

Satoshi starrte ihm noch einige Sekunden nach, dann trat er an den Rand des Hochhauses und sah hinunter.

=Warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass dein Sturz von der Brücke nur ein Unfall war?=

-Weil er mir nicht geglaubt hätte.- Satoshi drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Feuerleiter. -Und weil es die beste Möglichkeit war, ihn loszuwerden. Ich kann ihn nicht so nahe an mich ranlassen. Das ist weder für ihn noch für mich gut.-

=Und jetzt?=

-Jetzt hoffe ich, dass Emiko so wütend ist, dass sie mich auf die Straße setzt.-

Krad sagte nichts dazu, aber er hegte so seine Zweifel, dass Satoshis Plan aufgehen würde. Aber manche Fehler musste man einfach selbst machen. Diese Lektion würde Satoshi auch noch lernen.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Satoshi an diesem Abend das Haus der Niwas erreichte, war er wesentlich besserer Laune, als er es die ganzen letzten Wochen gewesen war. Es hatte so unglaublich gut getan, endlich wieder einmal allein zu sein. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie schön es allein war.

=Damit ist es jetzt vorbei. Sobald du durch diese Tür gehst, wird diese Verrückte über die herfallen und wie eine Glucke über dich wachen.=

-Ich weiß. Aber wo soll ich denn sonst hin?- Satoshi schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss und hoffte, dass Daisukes Mutter keine von ihren Fallen aufgestellt hatte.

Kaum hatte er das Haus betreten, als Emiko auch schon auf ihn zustürzte. „Wo warst du denn so lange? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!“

Sie musterte ihn kritisch, dann nahm sie ihn in die Arme, nur um ihn gleich wieder auf Armeslänge von sich fernzuhalten.

„Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung vorzubringen, junger Mann?“

Ziemlich irritiert durch diesen Empfang, stotterte Satoshi eine Erklärung hervor. „Ich....wollte....wollte nur...allein sein. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, ständig mit jemandem zusammen zu sein. Ich ertrage es nicht!“

Emiko sah ihn so mitleidig an, dass Satoshi am liebsten zugeschlagen hätte.

„Nun, ich kann verstehen, dass es schwer für dich ist, dich an uns zu gewöhnen. Aber dennoch darfst du nicht einfach so verschwinden. Wir haben uns schreckliche Sorgen gemacht!“ Emiko tätschelte ihm kurz die Schulter, dann schob sie ihn in Richtung Treppe. „Geh in dein Zimmer. Das Essen hast du verpaßt, aber ich bringe dir etwas rauf.“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!“

„Natürlich hast du Hunger!“ Emiko lächelte nur und ließ den zwischen Frustration und Verzweiflung schwankenden Jungen einfach stehen.

=Wolltest du ihr nicht ein für alle mal sagen, was du von ihr hältst?=

-Halt die Klappe, Krad!- Satoshi war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit seinem Fluch herumzuschlagen.

 

###

 

„Hallo, Satoshi!“

-Warum immer ich?!-

=Willst du darauf ‚wirklich‘ eine Antwort?=

„Verschwinde, Dark! Ich bin jetzt nicht in Stimmung.“

Dark grinste hinterhältig und schwang sich vom Fensterbrett ins Zimmer hinein. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich Satoshi, der unwillkürlich zurückwich. „Du bist nicht in Stimmung? Wie schade.“

„Was soll das, Dark?“ Satoshi trat noch einen Schritt zurück und prallte gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Der Dieb folgte ihm und hielt ihn dort fest. „Lass mich gehen!“

„Ich denke nicht. Erst will ich wissen, warum du so erpicht darauf bist, dich umzubringen.“ Dark legte dem überraschten Jungen eine Hand auf die Wange und brachte seinen Mund dicht an Satoshis Lippen. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als würde er ihn küssen und Satoshi fühlte sich unwillkürlich an damals erinnert, als er sich als Frau verkleidet hatte, um den Dieb zu fangen. ‚Als Frau wärst du voll mein Typ.‘

„Hör mit diesen Spielchen auf!“ Satoshi drückte mit beiden Händen gegen die Brust des Diebes, doch dieser schmunzelte nur über seine Bemühungen.

„Das sind keine Spielchen!“ Darks Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig, als er mit seinen Fingern langsam über Satoshis Hals strich.

=Satoshi?=

Satoshi antwortete nicht. Statt dessen überließ er seinen Körper dem Dämon. Die Überraschung auf Darks Gesicht war unbezahlbar.

„Nimm deine Finger von mir, Dark.“ Krads Stimme klang eisig, doch der Dieb genoß die neue Herausforderung und legte eine Hand auf Krads Taille, während er mit der anderen weiterhin die weiche Haut von dessen Hals streichelte.

„Warum? Bei dir muss ich wenigstens keine Rücksicht nehmen!“ Er küsste den Dämon leidenschaftlich. Als er Krad freigab, sah er in dessen blauen Augen etwas, das man nur als Schock bezeichnen konnte.

„Bist du von Sinnen, du verrückter Langfinger?!“ Krad befreite sich mit einem heftigen Ruck aus Darks Umarmung und in seinen Händen formte sich seine Magie zu einer kleinen Kugel.

„He! Das war ein Scherz! Sei doch nicht so nachtragend!“ Dark wedelte erschrocken mit den Händen. Als er sah, dass Krad nicht auf ihn hören würde, verlegte er sich aufs Verhandeln. „Du willst kämpfen? Dann denk an Satoshi! Nimm Rücksicht! Lass es uns ohne Magie austragen!“

Krad zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ohne Magie?“, fragte er noch einmal nach und als Dark nickte, sprang er ihn ohne weitere Vorwarnung an.

 

###

 

„Was ist denn das für ein Krach?!“ Emiko stellte das Tablett, das sie für Satoshi zusammengestellt hatte, auf dem Fußboden ab und öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer des Jungen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Sie schloß kurz die Augen, zählte bis zehn, doch als sie wieder hinsah, hatte sich nichts geändert.

Dark und Krad rollten ineinander gekrallt über den Fußboden und schlugen aufeinander ein.

„Aufhören!“ Emiko merkte, dass Worte nichts nützten und ging einfach dazwischen. Angst hatte sie keine. Dark war fast so etwas wie ein Sohn für sie und Krad...nun Krad unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von Dark. Im Grunde genommen, waren die beiden auch nicht anders als andere Jungen. Vielleicht ein bisschen gefährlicher, doch das war ihr gleichgültig. In ihrem Haus duldete sie solch ein Benehmen nicht. Kurz entschlossen packte sie sowohl Dark als auch Krad am Ohr und zog sie hoch.

„Au!“

„He!“

„Ich sagte, ihr sollt mit den Kindereien aufhören!“ Emiko schüttelte die beiden noch einmal heftig, dann ließ sie los. „Was war los?!“

„Nichts.“ Krad verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schoß einen haßerfüllten Blick auf Dark ab, den der Dieb mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beantwortete.

„Nun gut. Wie ihr wollt. Wenn ihr zwei euch nicht vertragen könnt, dann werde ich euch wohl Stubenarrest verpassen müssen!“

„Stuben...!“ setzte Krad an und Dark führte fassungslos fort: „...arrest?!“

Vor Schreck verwandelten sich die beiden umgehend zurück.

Emiko blieb gelassen. „Denkt bloß nicht, ihr könntet euch drücken!“


	7. Chapter 7

„Das ist alles Darks Schuld.“ Satoshi wanderte ungeduldig auf und ab, während Daisuke auf dem Fensterbrett hockte und angestrengt nach draußen starrte. „Ich kann meine Zeit nicht hier verschwenden! Ich habe schließlich zu arbeiten!“

Emiko hatte die beiden Jungen auf dem Dachboden ihres Hauses eingesperrt, um sie zum Nachdenken anzuregen und mittlerweile war die Spannung im Raum beinahe greifbar.

„Glaubst du etwa, mir macht es Spaß mit dir in einem Zimmer festzusitzen?!“ explodierte Daisuke unvermittelt. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er sich gewünscht, kein Einzelkind zu sein. Er hätte viel darum gegeben, einen Bruder oder eine Schwester zu haben und als Satoshi bei ihnen eingezogen war, hatte er im Stillen gehofft, endlich so etwas wie einen Bruder zu haben. Doch jetzt hätte er Satoshi mit Freuden hinausgeworfen. Wenn er nur könnte.

„Warum hast du deiner Mutter dann nicht erklärt, was geschehen ist?“

„Warum? Krad hat schließlich angefangen! Das wirst du ja wohl kaum leugnen können!“

„Tatsächlich? Täusche ich mich, oder war es Dark, der seine Finger nicht von Krad lassen konnte? Dieser verrückte Dieb hat angefangen!“ zischte Satoshi zwischen zusammengepreßten Zähnen hervor und schoß einen wütenden Blick auf den rothaarigen Jungen ab.

„Das stimmt nicht! Krad hat ihn provoziert!“

„Sehr witzig, Daisuke!“ Satoshi drehte ihm brüsk den Rücken zu und trat mit der Schuhspitze gegen eine alte Holzkiste.

Ein leises Klingeln ertönte.

„Was war das?“ Daisuke sprang vom Fensterbrett und schlich näher an die Kiste heran. Er war bisher nur selten auf dem Dachboden gewesen, da es hier nichts gab, was ihn interessierte. Alte Kisten voller Krimskrams, meistens von seinen Eltern aus ihrer Jugendzeit übrig geblieben, waren die einzige Dinge, die auf dem Dachboden gelagert wurden und Daisuke hatte nie genügend Interesse für eine Expedition durch diese Relikte aufgebracht. Dementsprechend neugierig war er jetzt.

„Sieh doch nach.“ Satoshi trat zurück und überließ es Daisuke, sich neben der Kiste auf den Boden zu knien und den Deckel abzuheben.

„Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig?“ Daisuke zog mehrere Lagen dunkelblauer Samttücher beiseite und stieß schließlich auf einen kleinen schwarzen Kasten. Erwartungsvoll hob er ihn aus der Kiste und schüttelte ihn. Wieder klingelte es, ein wenig lauter diesmal.

„Nein, bin ich nicht.“ Satoshi fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich unwohl. Ob dies an der stickigen Luft auf dem Dachboden oder an der Tatsache lag, dass er schon lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen.

Daisuke zuckte mit den Achseln und öffnete die winzigen Schnappschlösser, welche das Kästchen verschlossen und spähte aufgeregt hinein. „Och.“ Enttäuscht zog er eine unscheinbares Glöckchen aus durchsichtigem Glas hervor und schüttelte sie leicht.

Satoshi wurde schwindlig. Er presste die Hände auf die Ohren, doch noch immer hörte er das Klingeln der Glocke, wenn auch unnatürlich gedämpft. Fast so, als wäre es nicht er, der die Glocke hören konnte.

=Das ist nicht gut.=

-Was geschieht mit uns?-

Sanftes Klingeln durchzog den Raum und Satoshi krallte sich mit einem letzten Rest von Vernunft an die Realität, doch es war zu spät. „Nur eine Glocke.“ Daisuke wandte sich zu seinem Freund um und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Satoshi?“

„Das hast du ja wirklich ganz toll hinbekommen, Niwa!“, fauchte der blauhaarige Junge ihn an und Daisuke ließ vor Schreck die Glocke fallen. Lautlos zerbarst die Glocke in Tausende kleiner Splitter.

„NEIN!“ Satoshi fiel neben den Überresten der Glocke auf die Knie und streckte entsetzt die Hand danach aus, doch er berührte sie nicht. Statt dessen sah er Daisuke mit einem derartig mörderischen Blick in seinen Augen an, dass der andere erschrocken zurückwich.

„Was hast du denn, Satoshi? Ich...das war doch nur eine Glocke!“

„Nur eine Glocke, Niwa? Bist du von Sinnen? Du hast die Glocke von Haram zerstört, du ignoranter kleiner Wicht!“ schrie Satoshi wutentbrannt auf und griff mitten in die Glassplitter. Augenblicklich quoll Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und tropfte auf den Boden.

„Was tust du da? Bist du verrückt?“ Daisuke griff nach Satoshis Handgelenk und versuchte die Blutung zu stillen.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt, Niwa.“ Satoshi klang auf einmal müde. „Du weißt nicht, was du getan hast. Du hast unser Leben zerstört.“

„Satoshi...“

„Siehst du es denn immer noch nicht? Bist du wirklich so blöd?“ Der blauhaarige Junge griff Daisukes Schultern und schüttelte ihn heftig durch. „Ich bin nicht Satoshi, du Trottel! Ich bin Krad!“


	8. Chapter 8

„W...was?“

„Ich. Bin. Krad,“ wiederholte der Dämon noch einmal langsamer und ließ Daisuke endlich los. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Niwa?“

„A...aber....wie...wieso...?“

Krad verdrehte genervt die Augen und ließ sich kraftlos nach hinten fallen. Als er mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden landete, zuckte Daisuke erschrocken zusammen.

/Was hat er denn?/

//Äh, Daisuke...ich sag es nicht gern, aber er hat recht. Du hast sein Leben zerstört.//

/Was soll denn das heißen? Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, was geschehen ist!/ Daisukes Blick wanderte zu den Resten der Glocke hinüber, die harmlos auf dem Boden lagen. „Was hat es denn nur mit dieser Glocke auf sich?“

Das er laut gedacht hatte, fiel ihm erst auf, als Krad ihm antwortete. „Dies ist, nein war, die Glocke von Haram. Ein uraltes Artefakt, das der erste deiner Familie erschaffen hat, um uns zu kontrollieren.“

„Uns?“

Wieder traf ihn ein eisiger Blick. „Uns Hikaris, Idiot.“

„Äh...“ Daisuke bemerkte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. /Warum ist er so gemein zu mir?/

//Weil du die Glocke geläutet und sie dann kaputt gemacht hast.//

/Ich verstehe immer noch nicht!/ Daisuke klang mittlerweile ziemlich gereizt. Er fühlte sich völlig überfordert mit der Situation.

//Indem du die Glocke geläutet hast, hast du Satoshi und Krad gezwungen, die Plätze miteinander zu tauschen und da die Glocke zerstört wurde, ist dieser Tausch nicht mehr umkehrbar.//

Diesmal war es an Daisuke, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

 

###

 

„Komm schon, Daisuke! Wach auf!“

„Mmmmmhhh...?“ Langsam öffnete der rothaarige Junge die Augen. „Mum? Was ist passiert?“

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden.“ Emiko tätschelte ihrem Sohn liebevoll den Kopf und obwohl sie sich wie immer heiter gab, sah der Junge, dass sie besorgt war. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Daisuke?!“

„Mum...?“

„Warum konntest du die Glocke nicht ruhen lassen?“

„Es war keine Absicht!“ verteidigte der Junge sich heftig und setzte sich rasch auf. Einen kurzen Augenblick schien sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen, doch dieses Gefühl legte sich schnell und er erkannte, dass er wieder in seinem Zimmer war.

„Bist du immer so tollpatschig?“

//HE!// warf Dark wütend ein. //Er sollte damit aufhören! Ich bin der einzige, der dich fertigmachen darf!//

/Äh?/ Daisuke zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um die Knie. „Es tut mir leid!“

Krad schnaubte verächtlich. „Davon haben wir jetzt auch nichts mehr!“

„Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, das ganze in Ordnung zu bringen!“ Daisuke sah flehend zu seiner Mutter hinüber, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich werde mal mit Kosuke darüber reden.“ Emiko stand auf. „Ich komme gleich noch einmal wieder. Macht bis dahin keinen Unsinn!“

Krad zog es vor, diesen Kommentar einfach zu ignorieren und versuchte wohl zum hundertsten Mal, Satoshi zu beruhigen, der aufgeregt in seinen Gedanken hin und her wanderte. =Mach dir keine Sorgen! Es wird alles wieder gut!=

-Sehr witzig, Krad! Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass Daisuke unser Leben zerstört hat. Lüg mich nicht an, ich kann die Wahrheit vertragen.-

=Bist du sicher?= Krad schien ein wenig verlegen. =Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass eine Umkehr ohne die Glocke möglich gewesen wäre und die hat Niwa ja ganz vorbildlich zerlegt.=

-Krad...ich möchte dich um etwas bitten.-

=Was denn?=

-Tu Daisuke nichts. Er hat es nicht böse gemeint und ich möchte nicht, dass du ihn für einen unglücklichen Zufall bestrafst.-

Der Dämon schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. =Wie kannst du nur so gutmütig sein? Du hast durch diesen Trampel gerade dein Leben verloren und kannst so ruhig bleiben?=

-Bitte! Wenn ich dir irgendetwas bedeute, dann läßt du ihn in Ruhe!-

=Das ist Erpressung!= Krad verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen.

-Natürlich. Mit Vernunft und Logik kommt man bei dir ja nicht weiter.-

Der Blick, den Krad daraufhin Satoshi zuwarf, hätte mühelos die Hölle einfrieren können, doch der blauhaarige Junge zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

„Krad?! Wie kann ich dir helfen?“ Daisuke überlegte, was er sagen sollte, war es doch offensichtlich, dass der Dämon ihm nicht zuhören wollte.

„Helfen?! Hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet?“ fuhr dieser den Jungen an, der sich daraufhin mit einem kaum hörbaren Schluchzen in den hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken verkroch und so Dark dazu zwang, seinen Platz einzunehmen.

„Schrei ihn nicht so an! Es war ein Unfall!“ Der Dieb war ziemlich wütend. „Es tut ihm wirklich leid und wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, würde er es ungeschehen machen!“

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Dark!“ Krad sprang auf und riß das Fenster auf. Dann schwang er sich auf das Fensterbrett

„Krad, tu das nicht!!“ Dark war gerade etwas eingefallen, was er bisher verdrängt hatte. Die Glocke sorgte nicht nur dafür, dass Dämon und Hüter die Plätze tauschten, sie sorgte auch dafür...

Doch dieser hörte nicht. Er sprang hinaus. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei verschwand er aus Darks Blickfeld. Gleich darauf kündete ein dumpfer Aufprall von seinem Absturz in den Garten.

Der Dieb ging langsam zum Fenster, dann lehnte er sich hinaus und musterte nachdenklich den Dämon, der immer noch benommen inmitten von Emikos Kakteen auf dem Boden lag.

„Die Glocke hat dir auch deine Magie genommen!“ rief er hinunter und sah gerade noch den glühenden Haß in den blauen Augen des anderen, bevor er das Fenster schloß und sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf den Weg hinunter machte, um Emiko davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ihre Dienste als Krankenschwester benötigt wurden.


	9. Chapter 9

„Meine Kakteen!“ Emiko stürzte in den Garten und begutachtete entsetzt den Schaden, den ihre kleinen Lieblinge zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage genommen hatten. „Wie konnte denn das passieren?!“

Krad kam langsam auf die Beine und weigerte sich, solch eine unsinnige Frage auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Statt dessen begann er, sich nach Verletzungen abzusuchen.

„Konntest du nicht ein wenig vorsichtiger sein?“ Die Tatsache, dass Krad gerade aus dem Fenster gestürzt war, schien Emiko völlig kalt zu lassen. Statt dessen betrachtete sie wehmütig ihren zerstörten Garten. Krad warf ihr einen tiefschwarzen Blick zu.

„Typisch“, murmelte der Dämon wütend und begann, die Stacheln zu entfernen. In diesem Augenblick landete jemand hinter ihm und gleich darauf zog ihn Dark in eine zärtliche Umarmung.

„Geht es dir gut?!“ Besorgt schlang der Dieb einen Arm um Krads Taille, während er ihn gleichzeitig an sich zog und seine andere Hand suchend über seinen Körper gleiten ließ. „Bist du verletzt? Ich sagte doch, du sollst das lassen!“

Immer noch unter Schock stehend bemerkte Krad erst was Dark vorhatte, als dieser mit seiner Hand unter sein Hemd schlüpfte.

„He! Was soll denn das?!“ Krad schlug ihm auf die Finger und riß sich los. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?!“

„Ich will dir helfen.“ Dark zog den Dämon noch einmal in seine Arme. Dann nutzte er die Gelegenheit, den anderen mit sanfter Gewalt ins Haus zu befördern, wo er ihn erst einmal auf dem Sofa plazierte. Gleich darauf saß er neben dem verstörten Dämon und griff nach ihm.

„Finger weg, Idiot!“ Krad riß unwillig seinen Arm beiseite. Er sprang auf und stürmte zur Tür, doch er kam nicht weit, da Dark ihn einholte und festhielt. Emiko erschien nun ebenfalls bei ihnen und nahm den entsetzten Dämonen genau in Augenschein.

„Bist du verletzt?!“

„Natürlich bin ich nicht verletzt!“ Krad riß sich mit einem wütenden Schnauben los. „Erst interessiert es niemanden, wie es mir geht und dann drängeln sich alle um mich. Laßt gefälligst den Blödsinn!“

„Krad, wir meinen es doch nur gut.“ Emiko begann zielstrebig, Krads Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Seine panischen Abwehrversuche ignorierte sie dabei geflissentlich.

„Laß mich dir helfen!“ Dark nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich an Krads Entkleidung zu beteiligen, musste jedoch einen harten Schlag auf seine Finger einstecken, nachdem er versucht hatte, dessen Hose zu öffnen.

„Das reicht!“ Krad sprang hastig außer Reichweite und zog sein Hemd über der Brust zusammen. „Ihr seid doch alle beide total verrückt!“

Er rannte zur Tür und riß sie auf.

„Oh, du bist das. Hallo, Satoshi! Wie geht es dir?“ Dr. Watari stand da und spähte an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Hauses, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Gegenüber zuwandte. Fast sofort wanderten ihre Augen zu seinem offenstehenden Hemd und verengten sich kaum merklich. Doch gleich darauf hatte sie sich wieder gefaßt und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen. Darf ich eintreten?“


	10. Chapter 10

„Äh...“ Krad brachte kein vernünftiges Wort mehr heraus, als er mechanisch einen Schritt beiseite trat und die Psychologin eintreten ließ.

Zu seiner Erleichterung erschien Emiko in der Tür und eilte auf die Frau zu. „Dr. Watari! Es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Sie heute vorbeikommen wollten!“

„Das macht doch nichts!“ Die Psychologin legte ihre Jacke ab und warf Krad einen prüfenden Blick zu. Irgendwie schien der Junge ihr verändert, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, woran dies liegen mochte. Sie blickte noch einmal auf sein offenstehendes Hemd und hatte die Befriedigung, den Jungen erröten zu sehen. Ob vor Verlegenheit oder Zorn ließ sich nicht genau sagen, denn in diesem Augenblick drehte er sich um und wollte die Treppe hinauf, doch Emikos Stimme stoppte ihn am Fuß der Treppe.

„Hol unserem Gast bitte etwas zu trinken, Satoshi!“ Emiko bot ihrem Gast einen Sitzplatz an, dann blickte sie Krad erwartungsvoll an.

Der Dämon starrte sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an, doch bevor er protestieren konnte, wurde er schon von Daisuke in die Küche gezogen.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, fühlte er, wie der andere ihn gegen den Tisch presste und ihn schüttelte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Krad! Oder willst du, dass die Ärztin etwas merkt?!“, zischte Daisuke ihm zu und erst jetzt merkte der Dämon, dass es Dark war, der den Körper des anderen übernommen hatte.

„Und wenn schon!“ Krad war nicht willens dieses blöde kleine Spielchen mitzumachen. „Es ist lächerlich! Laß mich in Ruhe, Dark! Du hast schon genug angerichtet!“

„Ts, ts...“ Dark knöpfte Krads Hemd zu und trat rasch zurück, bevor dieser nach ihm schlagen konnte. „Jetzt sei ein braver Junge und bring das hier nach draußen.“ Er drückte ihm eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser in die Hand.

Krad warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Warum bringst du das Zeug nicht raus? Ich bin sicher, du kannst das ganz großartig!“

„Natürlich könnte ich das tun, aber was gibst du mir dafür? Ich würde Emikos Zorn auf mich ziehen.“ Dark brachte seinen Mund dicht an Krads Ohr und ließ seine Zunge für einen Sekundenbruchteil über dessen Ohrläppchen schnellen.

„Was soll denn das, du Trottel?!“ Krad zuckte zurück und hätte um ein Haar das Wasser fallenlassen. „Was ist los mir dir? Bei jeder Gelegenheit tatschst du mich an! Ich will das nicht! Das ist nervig!“

Dark schüttelte wie benommen den Kopf und sah Krad verwirrt an. Der Dämon hatte recht. Irgendetwas in ihm war beständig verführt, den anderen zu berühren und Dark konnte sich selbst nicht erklären woher das kam. Also zuckte er einfach mit den Schultern. „Ich werde dich nie wieder anfassen. Zufrieden?“

Krad nickte knapp und ging zur Tür, doch kaum hatte er diese aufgestoßen, tauchte Dark hinter ihm auf und versetzte ihm einen liebevollen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Mit einem wütenden Grollen fuhr er herum und schleuderte dem Dieb die Flasche an den Kopf.

 

###

 

Dr. Watari sah sich neugierig in dem geräumigen Haus um und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es hinter ihr ohrenbetäubend laut klirrte und ein Schmerzensschrei ertönte. Dann schrie Satoshi aufgebracht: „Fass mich nie wieder an!“ Zusammen mit Emiko sprang sie auf und stürzte in die Küche.

Auf dem Fußboden hockte ein ihr unbekannter junger Mann von vielleicht siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahren und hielt sich seine Stirn. Ein dünner Blutfaden quoll unter seinen Fingern hervor.

Ihr fassungsloser Blick wanderte langsam hinüber zu Satoshi, der immer noch zwei Gläser umklammert hielt und den anderen mit kaum verhohlener Wut betrachtete. Sie sah zu Boden auf die Flasche und zog zwei und zwei zusammen.

Emiko war inzwischen neben dem blutenden Jungen in die Knie gesunken und machte sich daran, die Wunde zu versorgen. Dr. Watari lächelte. Endlich schienen sich einige Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen und ihr beruflicher Jagdinstinkt meldete sich zu Wort. So eine Gelegenheit kam wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell wieder. Sie musste handeln, solange Satoshi noch unter Schock stand.

„Ich werde mit Satoshi reden, Mrs. Niwa. Es macht Ihnen doch nichts aus, uns für einige Minuten das Wohnzimmer zu überlassen?!“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schob sie den Jungen hinaus und plazierte ihn auf einem Sessel. Dann ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber nieder und sah ihn ernst an.

Krad runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, doch es schien keine zu geben. =Was hat sie wohl vor? Sie sieht aus wie eine Katze, die gerade einen Kanarienvogel verspeist hat.=

-Ich fürchte, das wird sie uns gleich wissen lassen.-

„Satoshi...“ Dr. Watari beugte sich vor und legte mitfühlend ihre Hand auf Krads Arm. „Ich möchte dir helfen, ich hoffe, du verstehst das.“

=Sicher.= Krad unterdrückte gerade noch ein geringschätziges Schnauben. Wo steckte denn nur Emiko? So schlimm hatte er den Dieb nun auch wieder nicht verletzt.

„Ich kann dir helfen, aber dafür musst du ehrlich zu mir sein.“ Die Psychologin lächelte ihn beruhigend an und verstärkte den Druck auf seinen Arm. „Der Junge in der Küche...er ist es, nicht wahr?“

Sie ließ die Bedeutung des Satzes in der Luft schweben und handelte sich einen irritierten Blick von ihrem Gegenüber ein. -Wovon redet diese Frau nur?-

Krad sah sie ausdruckslos an, im Gegensatz zu Satoshi dämmerte ihm, worum es ihr ging. =Wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, ich würde jetzt darüber lachen.=

Satoshi verstand immer noch nicht, doch die nächsten Worte der Psychologin beseitigten jede weitere Frage. „Hab keine Angst, Satoshi. Wenn er es ist, der dich mißbraucht, ich kann dir helfen.“


	11. Chapter 11

Als der Junge nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, begann Dr. Watari sich Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht war sie doch ein wenig zu direkt gewesen.

„Bitte, Satoshi. Ich will dir helfen...“

Krad kämpfte mühsam die Regung nieder, der Frau geradewegs ins Gesicht zu lachen und sah sich nach Emiko um, doch diese war bisher noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

-Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hat.-

=Glaubs ruhig.=

-Die meint das wirklich ernst.- Satoshi klang so fassungslos, dass Krad um ein Haar laut aufgelacht hätte.

„Ich kenne einen wirklich netten Arzt, der dich untersuchen könnte...?“

Es wurde für Krad immer schwerer, einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren. Für einen Augenblick schwankte er zwischen dem Wunsch sich gehen zu lassen und dem Willen sich zu beherrschen, doch als die Psychologin ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und ihm mitteilte, wie gut sie ihn verstand, konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr zusammenreißen.

-Krad!-, tadelte Satoshi leicht ungehalten, doch es war zu spät. Die Mischung aus Mitleid und Verständnis, die sich in den Augen der Psychologin spiegelte gab ihm den Rest und mit einem hilflosen Kichern gab er auf und sank haltlos in die Sofakissen.

 

###

 

//Der Kerl ist total verrückt.// Dark presste immer noch den Eisbeutel gegen seine Stirn und hoffte, die Küche würde endlich aufhören, sich zu drehen.

/Du hast ihn provoziert./ Daisuke wusste nicht so recht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. /Warum hast du ihn aber auch.../

Daisukes Verlegenheit versöhnte Dark ein wenig mit der Tatsache, dass der Junge sich weigerte, seinen Körper zu übernehmen, solange die Kopfschmerzen weiter anhielten. //Hast du dir die beiden eigentlich jemals genau angesehen? Satoshi hat einen wirklich netten Hintern. Und Krad....// Der Dieb schnurrte leise vor sich hin.

/DARK!/

//Reg dich nicht auf, Daisuke.// Der Dieb ließ den Eisbeutel sinken und tastete vorsichtig über die Schwellung auf seiner Stirn. Er zuckte zusammen. //Ob ich eine Gehirnerschütterung habe?//

/Unsinn./ Daisuke grinste verhalten. /Du bist nur ein wenig benommen, aber das legt sich bald./

//Wo ist eigentlich Emiko?//

/Hast du nicht zugehört? Sie wollte nach Krad sehen. Sie traut ihm nicht. Wer weiß, was er mit der Psychologin anstellt, wenn er mit ihr allein ist./

//Nicht viel, denke ich. Schließlich kann er nicht mehr auf seine magischen Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen. Sie wird also am leben bleiben.//

Daisuke seufzte voller Bedauern. /Schade./

 

###

 

Emiko schloß die Küchentür hinter sich und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Krad wand sich in einem beinahe hysterisch wirkenden Lachkrampf auf dem Sofa, während Dr. Watari ihn verwirrt und hilflos betrachtete.

„Mrs. Niwa!“ Dr. Watari eilte auf sie zu und zog sie näher zu sich heran. „Gut, dass Sie da sind! Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!“

„Was ist denn passiert?“ Emiko konnte sich immer noch nicht von dem ungewohnten Anblick losreißen, den Krad ihr bot.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe den armen Jungen mit meiner Direktheit überfordert. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Könnten Sie vielleicht mit ihm sprechen? Ich fürchte, er braucht jetzt eine Vertrauensperson, die ihm beisteht.“ Dr. Watari nahm Emikos Arm und schob sie näher an das Sofa heran.

Emiko warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt? So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen!“

„Dieser Vorfall eben hat mir die Augen geöffnet und ich glaube, ich habe endlich den Grund für seinen Selbstmordversuch entdeckt. Sagen Sie, der Junge in der Küche...ist das Daisukes älterer Bruder?“

=Ich kann nicht glauben, dass diese Frau wirklich so blöd ist.= Krad beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und hörte den beiden Frauen gespannt zu.

-Sie hat ihn nicht erkannt?- Satoshi konnte es nicht fassen. -Jeder kennt doch den legendären Meisterdieb.-

=Na, diese Frau anscheinend nicht.= Krad sah mit mildem Interesse zu, wie Emiko der Psychologin eine interessante Lügengeschichte erzählte.


	12. Chapter 12

=Kann das wirklich sein? Ist diese Frau wirklich so blöd?= Krad hatte sich soweit wieder beruhigt und lauschte nun interessiert der Geschichte, die Emiko der Psychologin erzählte. =Sie hat ihn wirklich nicht erkannt.=

-Kaum zu glauben. Wer hätte aber auch ahnen können, dass diese Psycho-Tante die einzige in der ganzen Stadt ist, die noch nie von dem Meisterdieb Dark gehört hat?-

=Akito? Was ist denn das für ein dämlicher Name?= Krad blieb um ein Haar der Mund offenstehen, als Emiko Dark unvermittelt einen neuen Namen verpaßte.

Satoshi schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. -Wer soll denn glauben, dass Dark Emikos Neffe ist?-

=Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit besteht.=

-Ha.- Satoshi schnaubte verächtlich. -Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie diesen verrückten Dieb nie zu Gesicht bekommen hätte.-

=Wenn du meine ehrliche Meinung hören willst, dann wäre es besser, Dark würde überhaupt nicht existieren.= Als ihm nur betontes Schweigen entgegenschlug, zog Krad fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. =Was ist denn?=

-Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es ‚deine‘ Schuld ist, dass Dark gesehen wurde? Wenn du ihm nicht die Flasche an den Kopf geworfen hättest...-

=Jetzt bin ich also schuld?= grollte Krad verärgert. =Hätte ich mich weiter von ihm begrapschen lassen sollen?=

-Tu doch nicht so! Ich konnte deutlich spüren, wie sehr es dir gefallen hat.- stichelte Satoshi unbeeindruckt weiter. Das war einfach ‚zu‘ gut. Er konnte die günstige Gelegenheit, Krad endlich einmal zu ärgern, nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

-WIE BITTE??!!!!!-

Satoshi zuckte zusammen. -Schrei doch nicht so! Ich bin nicht taub!-

=Selbst schuld.= Krad hatte überhaupt kein Mitleid. Gleich darauf wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das zwischen Emiko und der Psychologin stattfindende Gespräch zurück gelenkt.

„Und da haben Sie den armen Jungen bei sich aufgenommen? Das ist bewundernswert“, sagte die Psychologin gerade und bei dem falsch-freundlichen Ton, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, wurde es Krad übel.

=...=

-Ganz meine Meinung.-

=Gott sei Dank. Sie geht.= Das entsprach den Tatsachen. Krad sah erleichtert, wie die Tür sich hinter der Psychologin schloß. Doch um sich zu freuen blieb ihm keine Zeit, denn als Emiko sich zu ihm umdrehte, wusste er, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war.

 

###

 

=Schon wieder Stubenarrest.= Krad hockte auf seinem Bett und mopste sich. =Was glaubt diese Frau eigentlich, wer ich bin? Ich bin kein kleines Kind, das man einfach so einsperren kann! Das mit der Flasche war ein Unfall!=

-Ein Unfall? Das ich nicht lache! Glaubst du wirklich, irgendjemand fällt auf diese fadenscheinige Erklärung herein?-

=Jetzt reicht es mir aber! Was ist denn los mit dir?!= Krad hatte endgültig genug davon, von Satoshi geärgert zu werden.

-Mit mir ist gar nichts. Alles in Ordnung.- presste Satoshi zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. -Was sollte denn auch los sein? Mein Leben ist praktisch vorbei, aber das macht ja nichts.-

=Ich kann nichts dafür, Satoshi.= erinnerte Krad ihn mit sanfter Stimme und der andere seufzte niedergeschlagen.

-Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das ganze ja auch nicht an dir auslassen, aber ich...ich bin so durcheinander, Krad. Und ich habe Angst.-

=Das weiß ich, Satoshi. Und ich verstehe dich. Ich habe mindestens genauso viel Angst wie du.=

-Du und Angst?- fragte Satoshi ungläubig nach. -Das kann nicht sein. Warum solltest du Angst haben?-

=Weil...= Krad zögerte. Sollte er Satoshi die Wahrheit sagen? Sollte er ihm endlich sagen, dass sie mit dem Tauschen der Plätze auch ihre Zukunft getauscht hatten? Das Satoshi jetzt die Stelle des unsterblichen Dämon einnahm und Krad sterblich war? Wer konnte sagen, wie der Junge reagieren mochte? Er seufzte. Einmal würde Satoshi sowieso die alles erfahren, da konnte er ihm auch gleich reinen Wein einschenken. =Weil ich...=

Doch Krad kam nicht dazu, diesen Satz zu beenden. Auf einmal schwang die Tür auf und enthüllte einen selbstzufrieden grinsenden Dieb, der sich lässig an den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Hallo, Krad!“ Dark glitt in den Raum hinein und zog sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich zu. Das Schloss rastete hörbar ein und das Geräusch jagte Krad einen unbehaglichen Schauer über den Rücken. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er sich in Darks Gegenwart fühlte, denn seit er seine Magie verloren hatte, war er dem Dieb gegenüber entschieden im Nachteil.

„Was willst du, Dark?“ Krad beschloß, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nervös der andere ihn machte. Der beinahe hungrige Blick, mit dem Dark ihn betrachtete, war nicht gerade dazu angetan, ihn zu beruhigen.

Dark behielt sein Lächeln bei und kam langsam auf Krad zu. „Was soll ich schon wollen?“ Er beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen beinahe Krads Gesicht berührten, dann strich er zärtlich mit einem Finger über dessen Wange. „Ich will eine Entschädigung für die Schmerzen, die du mir zugefügt hast.“

„Idiot!“ Krad schlug seine Hand beiseite und sprang auf. Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Alles was passiert ist, hast du nur dir selbst zuzuschreiben! Und jetzt verschwinde! Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen.“

Es ging so schnell, dass Krad nicht wusste wie ihm geschah, doch auf einmal lag er unter Dark auf dem Bett. Der Aufprall nahm ihm den Atem und während er noch versuchte, den Dieb von sich herunter zu stoßen, preßten sich fordernde Lippen sich auf seinen Mund und erstickten jeden möglichen Protest im Keim.


	13. Chapter 13

-Du hast mit ihm geschlafen.-

Krad ignorierte Satoshi und kuschelte sich tiefer unter seine Decke. Er war allein, Dark war bereits vor einigen Stunden gegangen und hatte einen völlig verwirrten Krad zurückgelassen, der nicht wusste, was er nun tun sollte. So etwas war nicht geplant gewesen, niemals hatte er jemanden so nahe an sich heranlassen wollen und am wenigsten Dark. Schon immer hatte eine gewisse Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen bestanden, doch Krad hatte sich diese Schwäche niemals eingestanden, niemals zugegeben, dass er etwas anderes für den Dieb empfand als Haß und Ablehnung. Jahrhundertelang war er ihm ausgewichen und hatte alles vermieden, was sie näher hätte zusammenbringen können. Doch seit der letzten Nacht war alles anders. Sein ganzes bisheriges Streben war mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht worden.

-Du hast mit Dark geschlafen! Verdammt nochmal, Krad! Antworte! Ich rede mit dir!-

Krad beschloß, dass es einfacher war, Satoshi zu antworten. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Junge die nächsten Stunden damit verbrachte, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Er hatte genug Sorgen. =Was soll ich sagen? Du hast doch alles gesehen.=

Satoshi grollte verhalten im Hintergrund seiner Gedanken und Krad fühlte einen leichten Anflug von Sorge. Es schien fast, als hätte er etwas entscheidendes übersehen, doch er konnte nicht so recht benennen, was es sein mochte.

-Ich dachte, er sei dein Feind.-

Krad wand sich unbehaglich unter Satoshis prüfenden Blicken. =Feind ist vielleicht zu viel gesagt...=

-Heuchler.-

Glühende Röte überzog Krads Wangen, als er die tiefe Verachtung hörte, die in jedem von Satoshis Worten mitklang. =Ich habe nie...=

-Halt den Mund, Krad. Du hast mich betrogen. Du hast mich glauben gemacht, du würdest Dark hassen. Du hast bei jeder Gelegenheit versucht ihn zu töten. Du bist so ein scheinheiliger Mistkerl.=

=Satoshi...?= Langsam dämmerte Krad die Wahrheit. Er fühlte sich elend. =Du magst ihn, nicht wahr?=

Der andere weigerte sich, darauf zu antworten und dieses Schweigen war Krad Antwort genug. Vorsichtig tastete er in Gedanken nach seinem zweiten Ich und zuckte zurück, als ihn die eisige Verachtung traf, die in Wellen von Satoshi auszustrahlen schien.

=Es tut mir leid.= flüsterte er kaum hörbar, doch Satoshi reagierte nicht.

 

###

 

Dark schwebte im siebten Himmel. Er hatte sich in den Hintergrund von Daisukes Gedanken zurückgezogen und gab sich angenehmen Erinnerungen hin, die alle von der vergangenen Nacht und ihren Geschehnissen handelten.

/Liebst du wirklich Krad oder war es eher Satoshis Körper den du wolltest?/

Abrupt aus seinen Träumereien gerissen, wusste Dark zunächst nicht so recht, was er darauf antworten sollte und so beschränkte er sich darauf, nichtssagend mit den Schultern zu zucken.

Daisuke musterte ihn verwirrt. /Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?/

//Das heißt, dass du die ganze Sache unnötig verkomplizierst. Zwischen Krad und mir bleibt alles wie es war. Keiner von uns macht sich romantische Illusionen über das, was der andere für ihn empfindet. Das gestern war schon lange fällig, so wie wir immer um einander herum geschlichen sind. Seit Jahrhunderten haben wir einander belauert. Irgendwann musste es mal passieren.//

/Du machst es dir ziemlich einfach. Was ist, wenn Krad deine Ansicht nicht teilt?/

//Du meinst, für Krad war es mehr als ein One-Night-Stand?// Dark schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. //Da kennst du ihn aber schlecht. Krad liebt niemanden außer sich selbst. Du wirst sehen, sobald wir uns das nächste Mal sehen wird alles sein wie zuvor.//

Daisuke war nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Dark würde nicht auf ihn hören, ganz gleich was er sagte und so hielt er sich zurück. Nur in seinen Erinnerungen sah er wieder Krads Blick, als Dark ihn geküßt hatte. In ihnen hatte sich soviel mehr gespiegelt als nur die Lust des Augenblicks. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Daisuke seine wahren Gefühle gesehen und so konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Krad dem Dieb gegenüber alles andere als gleichgültig war.


	14. Chapter 14

„Guten Morgen!“

Daisuke sah Krad abwartend an, doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran, auf seinen Gruß zu antworten. Schweigend ließ er sich am Tisch nieder und goß sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Was hast du denn?“

Ohne den Jungen auch nur im geringsten zu beachten, gab Krad ein wenig Zucker in seinen Kaffee und rührte anschließend Milch hinein.

„Was soll denn das?“ Daisuke war nun wirklich ratlos, doch der andere warf ihm nur einen kalten Blick zu, dann trank er den letzten Schluck aus und stellte die Tasse beiseite. Ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzudrehen ließ er Daisuke einfach sitzen.

//Was soll denn das jetzt?!// Dark verlor innerhalb weniger Sekunden die Geduld und drängte Daisuke einfach beiseite. Er stürmte Krad hinterher und erwischte ihn auf der Treppe. Mit festem Griff umklammerte er dessen Arm und zerrte ihn zu sich herum.

„Was zum Teufel bezweckst du damit? Willst du mich für gestern nacht bestrafen?!“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“

„Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig! Das nimmt dir eh niemand ab!“ Darks Hand wanderte unwillkürlich um Krads Taille und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Das der andere sich dabei so steif wie möglich hielt und in die andere Richtung strebte, schien ihn nicht weiter zu bekümmern. „Dir hat es doch auch Spaß gemacht, du willst es jetzt nur nicht zugeben, weil du Angst hast, wir könnten merken das auch du kein Heiliger bist. Vielleicht sollten wir es bei Gelegenheit mal wiederholen. Wäre das nicht nett?“

Darks geschickte Finger fanden ihren Weg unter Krads Hemd und dieser wand sich heftig hin und her, um diesen ungewollten Berührungen zu entkommen. „Laß mich los, Dark. Gestern nacht war ein Fehler und wird nie wieder vorkommen.“

„Hmm...? Wirklich?“ Die Lippen des Diebes glitten über Krads Ohr und saugten sich schließlich an dessen Hals fest, wo sie die gerade verblassenden Knutschflecke der vergangenen Nacht erneuerten. „Warum gönnen wir uns nicht ein bisschen Spaß nach all den Jahrhunderten, die wir mit diesem unsinnigen Kampf vergeudet haben?“

/Dark, was ‚tust‘ du da?/ Daisuke konnte es nicht fassen. /Hast du nicht gestern noch gesagt, heute würde alles wieder so sein wie immer? Ich dachte es wäre ein One-night-stand für dich!/

//Hab ich das gesagt?// Dark ignorierte Krads Hände, die sich verzweifelten gegen ihn stemmten und ihn von sich weg zu drücken versuchten. //Da hatte ich noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie schön es gestern mit ihm war. Ich bin sicher, dass du recht hast.//

/Wie bitte?/

//Ich habe dich gestern gehört, Daisuke. Du denkst, es wäre mehr für ihn und ich bin zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass du recht hast. Sein Mund sagt nein, aber in seinen Augen sehe ich ein deutliches ja. Und wenn das so ist, warum soll ich es dann jetzt beenden? Das ist die beste Gelegenheit, ihn für all die Dinge büßen zu lassen, die er uns angetan hat.//

/WAS?/

„Dark! Laß mich los!“

Dark lachte leise und drehte sich ein wenig, so dass er den anderen gegen das Treppengeländer pressen konnte und dort festhielt. Während seine Hände sich immer mehr Freiheiten erlaubten, erklärte er seinem Freund, was er sich ausgedacht hatte. //Ich werde ihm vorspielen, dass ich ebenso viel für ihn empfinde wie er für mich und wenn er mir dann seine Liebe gesteht, dann werde ich ihm sagen, dass es nur ein Spaß war.//

Daisuke wandte sich angewidert ab. /Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so gemein sein kannst. Man kann doch nicht auf den Gefühlen anderer Leute herumtrampeln!/

„Dark! Nimm die Finger weg!“ Krad hatte es endlich geschafft, sich aus der Umarmung des Diebes zu lösen und strich heftig atmend seine Kleidung glatt. „Was soll denn das? Was an den Worten ‚ich will nicht‘ hast du nicht verstanden?“

Der Dieb lächelte nur und streichelte sanft über Krads Arm. Dieser starrte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann schenkte er ihm plötzlich ein strahlendes Lächeln und beugte sich ein wenig näher zu dem anderen heran. Zärtlich streichelte er über Darks Wange, seine Lippen näherten sich dem Mund des Diebes und während er mit einer Hand über dessen Hüften weiter nach unten strich, schien es für einen Augenblick, als wolle er ihn küssen, doch dann stieß er ihn wortlos von sich und schüttelte angesichts der plötzlich deutlich wahrnehmbaren Erregung des Diebes grinsend den Kopf.

„Kraaaad....“ Dark biß die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung, was den anderen nur noch mehr erheiterte.

„Tut mir leid, aber dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit. Beeil dich ein bisschen. Wir kommen sonst zu spät zur Schule.“ Krad tätschelte dem Dieb wohlwollend die Schulter und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

 

###

 

//Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist?//

Daisuke verdrehte mental die Augen, während er den nicht enden wollenden Beschwerden des Diebes lauschte, der das kleine Zusammentreffen mit dem ehemaligen Dämon immer noch nicht so ganz verwunden hatte.

/Beruhige dich, Dark. So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht./ Daisuke notierte sich einige Zahlen und versuchte vergeblich, dem Unterricht zu folgen. /Schließlich hast du mit dem ganzen angefangen. Er hat nur den Spieß umgedreht und dir gegeben, was du verdient hast./

//Ha. Du hast leicht reden. Dich hat er ja schließlich auch nicht einfach so auflaufen lassen!// Der Dieb runzelte wütend die Stirn, als er Daisuke leise kichern hörte. //Lachst du mich etwa aus?!//

/Würde ich doch nie!/ Daisuke wurde mühsam wieder ernst und warf Krad einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, der anscheinend voller Interesse den Ausführungen ihres Geschichtslehrers lauschte. /Was willst du jetzt tun?/

Dark ballte wütend die Fäuste und musterte den anderen mit brennenden Blicken, gab aber keine Antwort.

 

###

 

„Also? Was sollte das?“ Dark hatte Krad auf dem Schuldach in die Enge getrieben und versperrte ihm jede Fluchtmöglichkeit. „Bist du sauer wegen gestern nacht? Wenn du nicht mit mir schlafen wolltest hättest du nur etwas sagen müssen.“

„Wie denn wenn du mich nicht zu Wort kommen läßt?“ Krad versuchte den Dieb beiseite zu schieben, aber dieser wich nicht von der Stelle. Schließlich gab er frustriert auf und lehnte sich müde gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. „Hör zu, Dark. Es war ein Fehler und es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich will das alles am liebsten vergessen. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?“

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Es war mehr zwischen uns als nur Sex.“

Krad musterte ihn kurz, dann wandte er den Kopf ab und starrte nachdenklich in den blauen Himmel über ihnen. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber selbst wenn, es darf niemals mehr werden.“ Damit stieß er den Dieb überraschend von sich und rannte davon.

„Was...?“ Dark machte Anstalten, dem anderen hinterher zu laufen, doch Daisuke hielt ihn rasch auf.

/Dark, vielleicht solltest du ihn in Ruhe lassen./

Der Dieb seufzte leise und gab seinem Freund im Stillen recht. Er würde Krad in Ruhe lassen. Für den Augenblick.


	15. Chapter 15

-Warum hast du das getan?-

Krad lächelte leise, als Satoshi sein Schweigen aufgab und endlich wieder mit ihm redete. =Was soll ich denn getan haben, Sato-chan?=

-Du hast Dark gesagt, dass es ein Fehler war. Warum?-

=Ach, Satoshi. Ist das denn wirklich so wichtig?=

-Für mich ist es wichtig!- entgegnete Satoshi heftig und versetzte Krad damit in Erstaunen. Selten hatte dieser sein Zweites Ich so emotional erlebt wie in diesem Augenblick.

=Satoshi...=

-Du bist ein Idiot, Krad! Denkst du denn, ich hätte nicht gespürt, wie schwer dir das gefallen ist? Warum tust du das?-

Krad senkte den Kopf und ließ sich die ungewohnten blauen Strähnen von Satoshis Haar ins Gesicht fallen. =Weil du alles für mich bedeutest, Satoshi. Ich könnte dir niemals absichtlich weh tun.=

Lange Zeit erhielt er keine Antwort. Dann sagte Satoshi leise: -Und du glaubst, mir wäre egal was du fühlst? Du denkst wirklich, ich könnte mit der Gewißheit leben, dass ich dir so etwas wichtiges weggenommen habe? Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du mich in all den Jahren jemals wirklich gekannt hast.-

Nun war es an Krad, schweigend nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Als er sie schließlich fand, war seine Stimme voller Trauer. =Es tut mir leid, Satoshi. Aber ich kann mein Glück nicht auf deine Kosten erlangen. Das kann ich einfach nicht.=

-Was wirst du jetzt tun? Dark von dir stoßen? Ihm vorspielen, dass es eine Lüge war und daran zugrunde gehen?-

=Wenn es sein muss. Wenn dies der einzige Weg ist, dann ja.=

Satoshi seufzte und seine Antwort war wie ein warmer Lufthauch in Krads Gedanken. -Bist du wirklich stark genug, Krad? Bist du stark genug dein eigenes Herz in Stücke zu zerreißen, nur um meinetwillen?-

Krad antwortete nicht, doch es war auch nicht nötig. Satoshi spürte seine Antwort und die eisige Entschlossenheit in den Gedanken des anderen ließ ihn schaudern.

 

###

 

//Das zahle ich ihm heim.//

Dark hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt und Daisuke konnte es nicht mehr hören. Warum konnte der Dieb nicht wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben eine Niederlage eingestehen und sich anderen Dingen widmen? Aber nein, Dark streute sich selbst immer wieder Salz in die Wunden und zu allem Überfluß sorgte er auch noch dafür, dass Daisuke ebenfalls unter seinem sinnlosen Wüten zu leiden hatte.

/Laß die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen, Dark. Spiel nicht mit ihm, du weißt nicht, was du ihm damit antust. Du könntest ihn mit deiner Leichtfertigkeit zerstören./

//Unsinn.// Der Dieb zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und durchquerte rasch den Flur in Richtung Gästezimmer. //Krad ist hart im Nehmen. Oder glaubst du etwa das Märchen, unter seiner harten Schale stecke ein weicher, verletzlicher Kern? Das ich nicht lache! Krad ist ein Eisblock. Das hat er in der Vergangenheit immer wieder bewiesen. Also wen stört es, wenn ich mir ein wenig Vergnügen gönne?//

/Mich stört es, Dark. Und jetzt gib meinen Körper zurück! Du hast kein Recht, meinen Körper für deine hirnlosen Rachespielchen auszunutzen!/ Daisuke versuchte vergeblich den Dieb zurückzudrängen, musste jedoch schnell erkennen, dass er keinerlei Chance gegen ihn hatte wenn dieser es nicht zuließ. /Wenn du schon so etwas tun mußt, dann sei wenigstens so ehrlich und benutze deinen eigenen Körper!/

//Na gut. Spielverderber.// Dark änderte sein Erscheinungsbild innerhalb weniger Sekunden. //Besser so? Dann halte jetzt die Klappe und laß mich in Ruhe.//

Dark stieß die Tür auf und betrat Krads Zimmer ohne anzuklopfen. Dieser lag schlafend auf dem Bett und Dark konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. //Perfekt.//

/Oh nein. Das wagst du nicht!/ Daisukes Protest verhallte ungehört, als der Dieb Lautlos zu Krad ins Bett schlüpfte. Mit geschickten Fingern begann er zielstrebig, die Knöpfe von Krads Hemd zu öffnen. Es dauerte zwar nur wenige Sekunden, ehe Krad erschrocken die Augen aufriß, doch noch immer gefangen im Halbschlaf, dauerte es ein wenig, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht träumte.

„Was zum Teufel...!“

„Shh...“ Eine feste Hand presste sich auf seinen Mund und gleich darauf erkannte er die Stimme. Dark. Natürlich. Wer auch sonst.

„Was soll das? Was fällt dir ein!“ Krad verpaßte dem Dieb einen heftigen Kinnhaken, doch der Dieb ignorierte die Schmerzen, die in seinem Kiefer aufflammten. Statt dessen umklammerte er Krads Handgelenke und presste sie brutal zusammen. Beinahe meinte er die dünnen Knochen unter seinem Griff knirschen zu hören, doch er maß dem keinerlei Beachtung bei. Ebensowenig wie er den schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei des anderen zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Warum so unfreundlich, Krad? Ich dachte du freust dich, mich zu sehen!“ Dark setzte sich auf den Dämon und drückte ihn tiefer in die Kissen, dann beugte er sich vor und zog mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur über dessen Wange. Krad verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Laß mich los und verschwinde aus meinem Bett.“

Der Dieb schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, Krad. Erst müssen wir einige Dinge klären.“

„Zwischen uns gibt es rein gar nichts zu klären, Dark. Wir hatten Sex, dir hat es Spaß gemacht, mir nicht. Du willst eine Fortsetzung, ich nicht. Ende der Durchsage. Und jetzt geh endlich von mir runter!“ Krad versuchte sein Bestes, den anderen von sich herunter zu stoßen, doch all seine Bemühungen erwiesen sich als sinnlos. Als er schließlich erschöpft aufgab, zeigte sich ein dermaßen zufriedenes Grinsen auf Darks Lippen, dass Krad auf einmal einen leichten Anflug von Furcht verspürte.

-Das sieht nicht gut aus.-

=Verschwinde, Satoshi. Ich werde allein mit ihm fertig.= Krad ahnte, worauf das ganze hinauslaufen würde und er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Satoshi irgendetwas davon mitbekam. =Geh! Bitte!=

-Aber...-

=VERSCHWINDE!= Krad nutzte die Macht, die ihm geblieben war, um Satoshi einen Schlag zu verpassen, der den Jungen in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewußtseins schleuderte. Ihm blieb keine Zeit zu kontrollieren, ob er Erfolg gehabt hatte, denn in diesem Augenblick forderte Dark seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Dir hat es also keinen Spaß gemacht? Du willst keine Fortsetzung?“ Dark brachte seinen Mund dicht an Krads Ohr und hauchte seinen warmen Atem auf dessen Haut. „Ich schon. Und laß dir eins gesagt sein, Krad. Ich werde sie bekommen. Mit oder ohne deine Zustimmung. Denk darüber nach. Du kannst wählen. Sanft...“ Der Dieb küsste ihn zärtlich, während seine Hand sich unter Krads Hemd schob und grob in eine seiner Brustwarzen kniff. Dark erstickte Krads Aufschrei mit seinem Mund, bevor er sich zurückzog und aufstand. „Oder hart. Ich erwarte deine Entscheidung.“

Ein letzter Blick auf den wie erstarrt daliegenden Krad, dann verließ Dark den Raum und gönnte sich eine Sekunde voller Triumph und Zufriedenheit, ehe Daisuke ihn mit heftigen Vorwürfen überschüttete.


	16. Chapter 16

-Krad?- Satoshi wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein war er einfach nur fassungslos. Warum hatte Dark das getan? Warum war er so gemein zu Krad und verletzte ihn so sehr? Nie zuvor war der Dieb ihm grausam vorgekommen. Leichtfertig, unerträglich arrogant und verantwortungslos. All dies traf auf Dark zu, aber nicht diese Kälte. Für einen Augenblick war Satoshi sicher gewesen, dass Dark Krad verletzen ‚wollte‘. -Alles in Ordnung?-

=Ja. Natürlich. Es geht mir gut.= Krad war sich dessen gar nicht so sicher, aber noch nie hatte er Satoshi mit seinen Problemen belastet und würde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Satoshi seufzte enttäuscht. -Warum schließt du mich aus, Krad? Ich dachte ich wäre dein Freund. Ich will dir helfen.-

=Ich schließe dich nicht aus, Satoshi. Ich sehe nur keinen Sinn darin, dich in etwas hineinzuziehen, das nichts mit dir zu tun hat. Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Dark und mir.=

-Wann wirst du endlich einsehen, dass du mich nicht beschützen mußt?- Satoshi war ein bisschen beleidigt, dass Krad ihn ausschloß. Er hatte es schließlich nur gut gemeint.

Krad schwieg. Er stellte sich immer und immer wieder dieselbe Frage. Hatte Dark es ernst gemeint?

-Krad?- Diesmal war Satoshis Stimme voller Sorge und Krad konnte sich seinem Freund nicht länger verschließen.

=Entschuldige. Ich dachte es sei besser, wenn du dich nicht damit belasten mußt.= Krad ließ Satoshi spüren, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat und der Junge nahm seine Entschuldigung erleichtert an.

-Was wirst du jetzt tun?- Satoshi stellte seine Frage aus Sorge und war überrascht, als er Krad lachen hörte.   
-Was denn?-

Der ehemalige Dämon lächelte eisig und sagte Satoshi, was er sich ausgedacht hatte.

-Ob er darauf hereinfällt?-

=Natürlich. Schließlich hält er sich für unwiderstehlich.=

-Und wie weit willst du gehen?- Satoshi war ein wenig unsicher, denn schließlich war es sein Körper über den sie hier redeten.

=So weit wie nötig.=

Satoshi seufzte nur. -Wie du meinst. Aber sei vorsichtig.-

=Das bin ich immer, Satoshi.= Krad grinste zufrieden. =Das bin ich doch immer.=

Der andere sagte nichts mehr dazu, aber tief in seinem Herzen machte Satoshi sich große Sorgen um Krad. Das ganze konnte sehr schnell viel gefährlicher werden, als dieser es sich jetzt vorstellte und der Junge hoffte nur, dass es am Ende nicht Krad war, der auf der Verliererseite stand.

 

###

 

/Ich bin so enttäuscht von dir, Dark./

//Aber warum denn, Daisuke? Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut.// Der Dieb grinste und gab sich einem detaillierten Tagtraum hin, der Daisuke krebsrot anlaufen ließ.

„Daisuke, Schatz. Alles in Ordnung?“ Emiko warf ihrem Sohn einen besorgten Blick zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn, doch der Junge nickte nur und trat hastig aus ihrer Reichweite.

„Keine Sorge, Mum. Ich bin nur ein wenig nervös. Wir schreiben übermorgen eine Mathearbeit und ich habe mich noch nicht richtig vorbereitet. Mir läuft die Zeit davon.“

„Du schaffst das schön, Daisuke.“ Emiko verlor augenblicklich das Interesse und widmete sich wieder ihren Kakteen.

„Klar. Ich geh dann mal lernen.“ Daisuke rannte hinein. Als er jedoch sein Zimmer betrat, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung.

„Was machst du denn hier?“

Krad erhob sich von seinem Bett und musterte Daisuke ausdruckslos von oben bis unten. Unter seinem eisigen Starren stieg dem Jungen schon wieder das Blut in die Wangen. „Ich will mit Dark reden.“

Daisuke hatte keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, so schnell hatte der Dieb ihn beiseite gedrängelt und die Führung übernommen. Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen trat er näher an Krad heran und wickelte sich eine Strähne des blauen Haares um den Finger. „Hast du dich entschieden?“

„Das habe ich.“ Krad warf ihm die Arme um den Hals und gab dem überrumpelten Dieb einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Als sie atemlos voneinander abließen, hatte Dark ein siegesgewisses Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Krad beinahe körperliche Übelkeit verursachte. ‚Na warte, lange wirst du nicht mehr so grinsen.‘ Er drückte sich ein wenig näher an den Dieb heran und ließ seine Hand über dessen Rücken wandern, bis er Darks Hosenbund erreichte und zärtlich über dessen Hintern streicheln konnte. „Die Nächte sind immer so warm, Dark. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute nacht ein wenig schwimmen gehen?“

„Wirklich?“ Der Dieb presste seinen Mund verlangend auf Krads nachgiebige Lippen und wurde mit einem kaum hörbaren Stöhnen belohnt, das ihn mehr erregte, als er gedacht hätte. „Und wie genau stellst du dir das ganze vor?“

„Muss ich das wirklich erklären? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schwerfällig bist.“ Krad ließ seine Hand unter Darks Hemd gleiten und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über dessen Rücken. „Du und ich, eine sternenklare Nacht, das warme Wasser des Flusses umspielt unsere nackten Körper...“

Nun war es Dark, der ein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte, doch auf einmal waren seine Arme leer. Benommen sah er auf. Krad war bereits an der Tür. „Bis morgen, Dark.“

/Eine kalte Dusche?/, schlug Daisuke vor und grinste als er Darks heftige Reaktion auf die Nähe zu dem ehemaligen Dämon bemerkte.

//Halt. Die. Klappe.// Der Dieb legte die wenigen Meter bis ins Bad mit würdevollen Schritten zurück, obwohl er am liebsten gerannt wäre.


	17. Chapter 17

Leise vor sich hin pfeifend zog Dark den Kragen seines Hemdes gerade, das er wenige Augenblicke zuvor angezogen hatte und betrachtete sich noch einmal prüfend im Spiegel.

/Das bisschen Sex scheint dein Hirn völlig durcheinandergebracht zu haben/, grollte Daisuke verdrossen vor sich hin und konnte angesichts der Eitelkeit des Diebes nur den Kopf schütteln.

//Warte ab, bis du das erste Mal mit jemandem schläfst, Daisuke. Dann kannst du mitreden.// Der Dieb klang ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst und grinste, als Daisuke rot wurde.

/Das wird doch völlig überbewertet. Ich werde mich jedenfalls nie so zum Affen machen wie du./

Der Dieb sagte nichts darauf, fest entschlossen, sich seine gute Laune auf gar keinen Fall verderben zu lassen. Statt dessen öffnete er das Fenster.

/Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal die Tür nehmen?/

Dark schwang sich auf das Fensterbrett und sprang hinaus.

 

###

 

Leise plätschernd schlugen die Wellen gegen das Ufer des stillgelegten Seitenarm des Flusses und Krad, der wenige Minuten zuvor angekommen war, schlug sein Handtuch aus und breitete es einladend auf dem sandigen Boden aus.

-Du weißt schon, dass du mit dem Feuer spielst, oder?-

=Sicher. Aber wenn ich jetzt nichts unternehme, dann wird dieser verrückte Dieb denken, ich hätte klein beigegeben. Er wird mich für sein neuestes Spielzeug halten, bis er das Interesse verliert und darauf lege ich absolut keinen Wert.=

Satoshi überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er Krad darauf hinweisen sollte, dass er seine innersten Gefühle spüren konnte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er wusste, der andere wollte nicht darüber reden und so respektierte er dessen Entscheidung stillschweigend.

-Sei vorsichtig.- Satoshi hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache, wollte sich aber raushalten, solange für Krad keine Gefahr bestand. Der ehemalige Dämon lachte leise und machte sich auf den Weg hinaus. Er hatte für Dark einen Brief hinterlassen, der diesen an den Ort führen würde, an dem Krad auf ihn wartete.

=Du wirst sehen, es wird lustig. Und jetzt sei ruhig. Da kommt er.=

Satoshi war nicht so überzeugt. Statt dessen zog er sich schweigend in den hintersten Winkel von Krads Gedanken zurück und beschloß, den anderen nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

 

###

 

Der Weg zum Fluß dauerte nicht allzu lange und der Dieb hatte bald den Platz erreicht, an dem Krad auf ihn wartete. Kaum hatte er den kleinen Seitenarm erreicht der, von dichten Bäumen umgeben, das Flußufer von allen neugierigen Blicken möglicher Passanten abschirmte, sah er Krad auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm sitzen.

„Hallo, Krad.“ Dark tauchte unvermittelt hinter dem anderen auf und legte ihm zärtlich die Hände auf die Schultern. Sanft strichen seine Finger durch die weichen blauen Haare und Krad lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Darks Körper. Leise vor sich hin schnurrend antwortete er: „Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr.“

„Ich wollte nur besonders gut für dich aussehen.“ Dark setzte sich neben Krad und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Krad versteifte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Plan und schien regelrecht in die Umarmung des Diebes hinein zu schmelzen.

„Du siehst immer gut aus, das weißt du doch.“

-Trägst du nicht ein bisschen dick auf?-

Krad ignorierte sein Zweites Ich und kuschelte sich in Darks Arme. Für einen Augenblick erlaubte er sich, die Nähe zu dem Dieb zu genießen, dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und begann, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Seine Hand schob sich unter das Hemd des Diebes und zog es aus dessen Hose. Gerade hatte er die ersten beiden Knöpfe geöffnet, da wurden seine Hände festgehalten. Krad sah verwundert auf.

„Was ist denn? Willst du mich nicht?“

Dark stöhnte auf und zog den anderen näher zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu seinem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und beide versuchten, sich gegenseitig ihrer Kleider zu entledigen. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden sanken nackt auf das Handtuch.

/Dark./

Der Dieb beschloß, den anderen einfach zu ignorieren. Das, was er im Augenblick spürte, war viel zu schön, um sich von der Stimme seines Gewissens stören zu lassen. 

/Dark!/

//Halt die Klappe, Daisuke.// Dark löste sich gerade lange genug von Krad, um dessen Anblick in sich aufzunehmen, bevor er mit seiner Hand langsam über dessen Oberschenkel streichelte. „Du bist wunderschön. Fast wie ein Engel.“

„Das ich keiner bin müßtest du doch am besten wissen.“ Mit diesen Worten packte Krad den überraschten Dieb an den Schulten und drehte sie herum, so dass nun Dark unter ihm lag. „Und ich werde auch nie einer werden.“

Jeder mögliche Protest des Diebes erstickte im Keim, als Krad seine Knie auseinander schob und seine Lippen ohne zu zögern über dessen Erektion schloß.

„Krad!“ Dark schnappte überrascht nach Luft, doch gleich darauf ging seine Wahrnehmung in einem Wirbel ungeahnter Empfindungen unter und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich in die warme Kehle des anderen ergoß. Schwer atmend lag er da, seine Hand spielte immer noch versonnen mit einer Strähne von Krads blauen Haaren, als er langsam von der Wolke zurückkehrte, auf die er während der letzten Minuten abgedriftet war.

„Das war unglaublich.“

Krad lachte leise und setzte sich auf den Dieb, dann küsste er ihn sanft auf die Nasenspitze und glitt von ihm hinunter. „Was meinst du? Sollen wir im Wasser weitermachen?“ Er sprang auf und rannte zum Fluß. Ohne auf Dark zu warten sprang er hinein und tauchte unter. Der Dieb folgte ihm rasch.

„Krad?“ Irritiert sah Dark sich nach dem anderen um, doch dieser tauchte nicht auf. Plötzlich ziemlich besorgt, tauchte er ebenfalls. Als er nach Luft schnappend hochkam, war er am Rande einer Panik.

/Such weiter! Vielleicht ist ihm schlecht geworden!/ Daisuke schien den Tränen nah zu sein. /Wer weiß ob er ohnmächtig geworden ist!/

Dark wollte gerade wieder abtauchen, da hörte er eine sanfte Stimme, die ihm vom Ufer aus zurief. Erleichtert drehte er sich um und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. „Was soll denn das?“

Krad war wieder vollständig angezogen und in seinen Armen hielt er etwas, das verdächtig nach Darks Kleidung aussah. „Ich möchte diese Gelegenheit nutzen und dir sagen, was ich von deinem Ultimatum halte.“ Er lächelte sanft und stopfte Darks Kleider dann zusammen mit dem Handtuch in die Tasche, die er zu diesem Zweck mitgebracht hatte. „Sieh es als kleine Warnung, Dark. Es ist vorbei.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung Strasse.

„KRAD!“ Dark hieb wütend auf das Wasser ein, doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass der andere ihn einfach sitzengelassen hatte.

/Und jetzt?/

//Jetzt gibt’s Krieg.// War Darks Antwort auf Daisukes schüchterne Frage und danach war der Dieb damit beschäftigt herauszufinden, wie er ohne Kleidung nach Hause kommen sollte.


	18. Chapter 18

//Das zahl ich ihm heim. Ich schwöre dir, er wird dafür bezahlen! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!// Dark sah sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um und gab Daisuke ein Zeichen. //Alles in Ordnung. Niemand zu sehen.//

Der rothaarige Junge grollte verhalten vor sich hin und rannte so schnell wie möglich über die Strasse. Er musste sich beeilen, bevor die Stadt endgültig erwachte. Am Horizont konnte er schon die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne sehen. /Und du kannst sicher sein, dass ich dir ‚das‘ hier heimzahle!/

Dark grinste. //Tut mir leid, Daisuke. Aber ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. Stell dir mal die Schlagzeilen vor, wenn der berühmte Meisterdieb Dark Mousy ohne seine Klamotten auf offener Strasse erwischt wird. Wenn man dich erwischt ist es nicht so schlimm.//

/Vielen Dank, Dark./ Daisuke hechtete durch das Eingangstor zu dem Niwaschen Anwesen und atmete erleichtert auf. Gott sei Dank. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen. /Warum hast du eigentlich nicht Wizz gerufen? Dann hätten wir fliegen können und müßten nicht so durch die Gegend laufen./

//Ich habe es versucht, Daisuke. Aber ich glaube, Krad hat ihn eingesperrt. Noch etwas, wofür unser lieber Krad bezahlen wird. Du wirst sehen, Daisuke. Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wird er um Gnade winseln.//

Daisuke tröstete diese Aussicht überhaupt nicht. Er versuchte gerade eines der Küchenfenster aufzustoßen und so ungesehen das Haus zu betreten. /Sicher. Wenn du das sagst./ Erleichtert kletterte er durch das Fenster und stand einige Sekunden in der halbdunklen Küche, ehe er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte. /Wir haben es geschafft. Nicht auszudenken.../

Grelles Licht flammte auf und dann fragte Emiko neugierig. „Und wo kommst du in diesem Aufzug her, junger Mann?“

 

###

 

Krad war lange vor Dark nach Hause gekommen und lag bereits im Bett, als er laute Stimmen aus der Küche hörte. Grinsend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

=Perfekt.=

-Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Dark wird das niemals auf sich sitzenlassen. Du solltest in den nächsten Tagen vorsichtig sein.-

Der ehemalige Dämon lachte leise und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nach Innen, wo er Satoshi begegnete, der abwartend in einem entfernten Winkel seiner Gedanken hockte. Der blauhaarige Junge betrachtete sein Alter Ego lange Sekunden, dann wandte er sich seufzend ab und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

=Was sagtest du?=

-Ich sagte, ich würde gerne mal wieder mit jemandem reden. Ich bin so einsam hier drinnen, Krad.- Satoshi umschlang seine Knie mit beiden Armen und stützte das Kinn auf. -Wie hast du es nur die ganzen Jahrhunderte so ausgehalten? Immer da, doch niemals wirklich genug, um etwas zu tun. Du kannst noch nicht einmal eigene Entscheidungen treffen. Wie hält man so etwas aus, Jahr um Jahr, Generation für Generation? Das kann ich nicht. Ich werde verrückt werden, wenn das noch lange andauert.-

Krad ließ sich neben Satoshi nieder und legte ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern, nicht sicher, wie der andere auf diese Berührung reagieren würde. Sie waren sich nie so nah gewesen, dass sie sich gegenseitig Trost gespendet hätten. Als Satoshi keine Anstalten machte sich ihm zu entziehen, beschloß Krad, dass es an der Zeit war, dem Jungen die Wahrheit zu sagen. =Wir müssen reden, Satoshi. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir schon vor langer Zeit sagen sollen, aber verstehst du, ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte dir nicht unnötig weh tun, aber...=

Hilflos brach er ab. Satoshi versteifte sich unwillkürlich und rückte von dem anderen ab. Krad ließ ihn gewähren. -Was willst du mir damit sagen, Krad? Das es keine Rettung für mich gibt? Das ich für immer als bloßer Gedanke in einem Körper eingesperrt sein werde, der eigentlich mir gehört? Das ich bis zu meinem Tod kein eigenes Leben mehr haben werde? Soviel habe ich mir schon selbst gedacht. Du brauchst also keine falsche Rücksicht zu üben.-

=In einem Punkt irrst du dich.= Krad atmete noch einmal tief durch und fuhr dann so schnell wie möglich fort, ehe ihn der Mut verließ. =Wir haben die Plätze getauscht, Satoshi. Du bist jetzt das, was ich immer war.=

Ungläubig hob Satoshi den Kopf und sah Krad an. Er konnte nicht so recht glauben, was der andere ihm da erzählte. -Das hieße ja, ich wäre ein...ein... Das kann nicht sein! Du lügst!-

=Satoshi...= Krad griff nach dem Jungen, wurde aber grob beiseite gestoßen und fand sich urplötzlich unter Satoshi wieder, der wie wild auf ihn einschlug.

-Du lügst! Du lügst! Du lügst!- schrie der aufgebrachte Junge immer und immer wieder, bis es Krad endlich gelang, seine Arme um ihn zu schließen und den zitternden Körper an sich zu drücken. Satoshi wand sich unbehaglich hin und her, doch Krad verstärkte nur seinen Griff um Satoshis Mitte und murmelte dabei unablässig sinnlose Koseworte vor sich hin.

= Sato-chan, nicht. Bitte. Du tust dir nur selber weh. =

Lange Zeit lagen sie so da, bis Satoshi sich endlich beruhigte und erschöpft aufgab, gegen Krads Umarmung anzukämpfen. -Es tut mir leid, Krad. Du kannst ja nichts dafür.- Er hob den Kopf und musterte den anderen voller Sorge. -Habe ich dir weh getan?-

Krad schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und drückte dem Jungen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. =Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Satoshi. Du könntest mir niemals weh tun.=

-Aber du blutest.- Satoshi legte dem anderen sanft die Hand auf die Wange und streichelte den tiefen Kratzer, den er seinem Alter Ego beigebracht hatte. -Das wollte ich nicht.-

=Es ist nicht schlimm, Satoshi. Der kleine Kratzer wird mich wohl kaum umbringen. Außerdem hast du wirklich allen Grund, wütend zu sein.= Krad hielt Satoshis Hand fest und drückte einen Kuss auf dessen Handfläche. =Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich auf der Stelle alles rückgängig machen. Es bringt mich beinahe um zu sehen, wie du um ein Leben betrogen wirst, dass du eigentlich genießen solltest. Meinetwegen auch mit Dark, wenn er dir wirklich so viel bedeutet.=

Satoshi hob den Kopf. Seine Augen funkelten wütend. -Du bist so ein Idiot, Krad-, stellte er leise fest, bevor er sich vorbeugte und den überraschten Krad auf den Mund küsste.

 

###

 

„Die beiden werden sich noch eines Tages umbringen.“ Daisuke saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa im elterlichen Wohnzimmer und hatte seiner Mutter alles gebeichtet. Dark war längst schmollend in der hintersten Ecke seiner Gedanken verschwunden.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können, Dark und Krad unter einem Dach, das kann nicht gut gehen.“ Emiko seufzte. „Ich kann dir aber auch nicht sagen, was wir jetzt machen können. Wir können Krad unmöglich auf die Strasse setzen. Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob wir vielleicht Dark ausquartieren könnten. Aber das wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair.“

„Danke Mum.“ Daisuke war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er beleidigt sein sollte oder nicht. „Dark wird die Sache mit den Kleidern nicht auf sich sitzenlassen.“

Emiko seufzte und stand auf. „Du hast recht. Aber mir will einfach nichts einfallen, womit wir dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen könnten. Geh ins Bett. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit mit deinem Vater darüber reden. Vielleicht hat er eine Lösung.“

Daisuke stieg langsam die Treppe hinauf, mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei den Ereignissen des vergangenen Abends. Irgendwie glaubte er nicht daran, dass Kosuke ihnen helfen konnte. Aber einen Versuch war es immerhin wert.


	19. Chapter 19

=Ich verstehe nicht.= Krad starrte hilflos in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers und versuchte herauszufinden, was passiert war. Das, was er in Satoshis Augen lesen konnte, verunsicherte ihn und gab ihm das Gefühl, etwas entscheidendes verpasst zu haben.

~Wie ich vorhin schon sagte. Du bist ein Idiot, Krad.~ Satoshi wandte sich abrupt ab und verschwand. Krad starrte ihm hinterher und berührte mit seinen Fingern geistesabwesend seine Lippen. Noch immer versuchte sein Verstand zu verarbeiten, was das ganze bedeuten mochte.

=Satoshi.= Langsam und unendlich vorsichtig schob Krad sich näher an Satoshi heran, der sich in einer entfernten Ecke seiner Gedanken zusammengerollt hatte und ihm den Rücken zukehrte. =Was bedeutet das? Bitte, Satoshi. Hilf mir, zu verstehen.=

~Wenn du das nicht von alleine verstehst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.~

=Aber...du liebst Dark...Du hast es doch selbst gesagt...= Krad war mit dieser Situation restlos überfordert. Satoshi weigerte sich immer noch, ihn anzusehen und schließlich gab er auf.

=Ich verstehe nicht.= wiederholte er hilflos und zog sich zurück. Er würde Satoshi allein lassen, ihm genügend Zeit geben, um sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht konnte er später mit ihm reden.

 

###

 

„Das ist schlimmer, als ich dachte.“ Kosuke hockte zusammen mit seiner Frau im Wohnzimmer und nippte mit einem dermaßen unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck an seinem Tee, dass Emiko sich ernsthaft zu sorgen begann. Wer konnte schon sagen, welche unvorhersehbaren Schwierigkeiten diese neuste Entwicklung auslösen mochte?

„Wir können nicht riskieren, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig umbringen!“ Emiko stellte ihren Tee abrupt beiseite und wandte sich ihrem Mann zu. „Ich sollte mit Dark reden. Wenn wir ihm klarmachen, dass er einfach alles auf sich beruhen lassen sollte, dann...“

„Vergiß es. Du weißt doch, wie Dark ist. Wenn ihn jemand in seine Ehre angreift oder seine Eitelkeit verletzt, dann wird er erst ruhen, wenn er Rache genommen hat. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich ein wenig Angst um Krad. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er ahnt, worauf er sich da eingelassen hat.“

„Du weißt schon, dass Krad eigentlich derjenige ist, um den wir uns normalerweise am wenigsten Sorgen machen würden, oder? Es ist gar nicht lange her, da wollten wir ihn am liebsten tot sehen.“

Kosuke grinste. „Ist schon merkwürdig, wie einige Wochen gemeinsamen Zusammenlebens die Perspektiven verändern können. Ich habe schon lange aufgehört, ihn als unseren Feind zu sehen. Er kommt mir immer so verloren vor, dass ich mich frage, warum wir niemals diesen Schmerz gesehen haben, der ihn zu dem machte, was er jetzt ist.“

„Du hast es also auch gemerkt?“ Emiko war immer wieder erstaunt, wie einfühlsam ihr Mann sich oftmals erwies. „Ich frage mich, warum Krad versucht hat, Dark zu töten. Er mag ihn, da bin ich mir völlig sicher. Und nachdem was Daisuke mir erzählt hat, vermute ich, dass sogar noch mehr dahintersteckt. Aber wenn Krad immer schon in Dark verliebt war, warum hat er ihn niemals an sich herangelassen?“

„Das ist eine sehr interessante Frage, meine Liebe.“ Kosuke gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Es half nicht viel und so beschloß er, aufzugeben. Für jetzt zumindest. „Komm, gehen wir auch schlafen. Morgen versuche ich, in der Bibliothek eine Lösung für dieses Glockendesaster zu finden und du versucht, Dark ein wenig Vernunft einzuhämmern.“

„In Ordnung...“ Emiko räumte die Tassen beiseite und knipst das Licht aus. Im Dunkeln gingen sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. „Ich fürchte nur, ich werde nicht viel ausrichten können. Dark kann ziemlich stur sein.“

„Du machst das schon. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten als Mutter“, murmelte Kosuke kaum hörbar vor sich hin und gab vor, eingeschlafen zu sein, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. Emiko grollte noch einige Sekunden vor sich hin, gab dann aber auf und folgte ihrem Mann ins Bett.

 

###

 

Satoshi hatte sich in einem einsamen Winkel zusammengerollt und versuchte eine aufgewühlten Gefühle zu beruhigen. Um ein Haar hätte er Krad sein Geheimnis verraten, hätte sich dem anderen preisgegeben. Dabei wusste er doch genau, dass Krad an ihm nicht interessiert war. Krad wollte Dark, das war mehr als deutlich geworden in den letzten Tagen und Satoshi wollte Krad nicht im Weg stehen. Doch es tat so weh.

Er fühlte eine salzige Nässe auf seinen Wangen und als er danach tastete, stellte er überrascht fest, dass er weinte.

=Sato-chan?= Krad klang genauso hilflos wie er sich im Augenblick fühlte, doch Satoshi konnte den anderen jetzt nicht ertragen. Wenn er Krad jetzt ansah, dann würde er ihm die Wahrheit sagen, würde ihm sagen, was er für ihn fühlte und damit alles zerstören.

=Bitte sprich mit mir!=

Satoshi blendete Krads Stimme einfach aus, ignorierte ihn, bis der andere sich enttäuscht und verletzt zurückzog. Dann schlang er die Arme um seine Beine und zog die Knie an. Zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt schloß er die Augen und hoffte darauf, so schnell wie möglich einzuschlafen.

Krad beobachtete ihn noch einige Sekunden lang, doch als Satoshi sich nicht mehr rührte, gab er auf und ließ den anderen in Ruhe. Doch in dieser Nacht lag er noch lange wach und glaubte noch nach Stunden das leichte Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen zu spüren, das Satoshis Kuss in ihm ausgelöst hatte.


	20. Chapter 20

Früh am nächsten Morgen schlich Kosuke die Treppe hinunter. Müde tappte er in Richtung Küche, während er darüber nachdachte, wonach er zuerst suchen sollte. Nach Hinweisen über die Glocke oder...

Er hatte die Küche schon fast erreicht, als er auf einmal überrascht stehenblieb. Hatte er sich gerade geirrt oder war da jemand im Wohnzimmer? Langsam ging er zurück und spähte in den dunklen Raum hinein.

Krad? Erstaunt zog Kosuke die Augenbrauen hoch und näherte sich vorsichtig der schmalen Gestalt, die sich in einem der Sessel zusammengerollt hatte und tief und fest zu schlafen schien. Was tat er hier? Warum war er nicht im Bett?

In diesem Augenblick schlug Krad die Augen auf und Daisukes Vater zuckte erschrocken zurück. Angst, Einsamkeit und... Verzweiflung? Die Gefühle änderten sich so schnell, dass der Mann nicht sicher war, welche nun die Oberhand behielten, während er in den blauen Tiefen von Krads Blick versank.

„Was ist?“ fuhr Krad ihn schroff an und Kosuke kehrte heftig blinzelnd in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der Blauhaarige rührte sich nicht, sondern hockte weiterhin mit angezogenen Beinen reglos in den weichen Polstern.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Krad warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, der mehr als alle Worte sagte, wie unsinnig er diese Frage empfand und zog sich noch tiefer in den Sessel zurück. „Natürlich.“

„Verstehe.“ Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung verspürte Kosuke Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann vor ihm und so schob er jeden Gedanken an einen Bibliotheksbesuch beiseite und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa nieder. „Und weil alles in Ordnung ist, sitzt du hier unten im Sessel, während du genauso gut in einem warmen Bett liegen könntest?“

Diesmal machte Krad sich noch nicht einmal mehr die Mühe zu antworten. Statt dessen wandte er den Kopf ab und schloß die Augen. Eine Geste, die Kosuke deutlich zeigte, wie wenig erwünscht seine Einmischung war, doch der Mann wollte diese günstige Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

Mit einem leisen Lächeln in der Stimme fragte er: „Was versprichst du dir davon, wenn du allein im Dunkeln sitzt?“

Krad grollte kaum hörbar vor sich hin, doch Kosuke ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Statt dessen beugte er sich vor und legte dem ehemaligen Dämonen die Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser befreite sich abrupt von dieser unwillkommenen Berührung und stand auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich will allein sein.“

Aus einem Impuls heraus hielt Kosuke ihn fest. „Laß mich dir helfen, Krad.“

„Helfen? Wobei?“ Krad versuchte vergeblich, sich aus dem Zugriff des Mannes zu befreien und verfluchte wohl zum tausendsten Mal, dass er über keinerlei Magie mehr verfügte. In diesem Moment hätte er Daisukes Vater mit Freuden... Doch dieser Wunsch würde sich nie erfüllen. Statt dessen hoffte er, den anderen durch sein abweisendes Verhalten loswerden zu können. „Lassen Sie mich gehen.“

„Niemand will dich gewaltsam festhalten, Krad. Ich bin nur besorgt.“ Kosuke stand nun ebenfalls auf und nahm seinen Weg in die Küche wieder auf. „Wenn du irgendwann reden willst, dann komm zu mir. Ich werde dir zuhören.“

Krad blieb unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen und sah verwundert dabei zu, wie Kosuke sich einen Kaffee aufschüttete, nur um seine Tasse dann in drei großen Zügen zu leeren. Dann machte der Mann sich auf den Weg zur Garderobe, zog seine Jacke über und warf sich einen schweren Rucksack über die Schulter.

„Könntest du den anderen bitte ausrichten, dass ich die nächsten Tage mit der Suche nach einer Lösung unseres Problems verbringen werde? Ich bin nicht sicher, wann ich zurückkomme. Aber ich werde mich beeilen.“

„Sie wollen uns wirklich helfen?“ Krads Stimme klang dermaßen ungläubig, dass Kosuke sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob noch im Leben irgendjemand dem Dämon seine Hilfe angeboten hatte. Nun, gemessen an dessen früherem Verhalten wäre dies noch nicht einmal solch eine große Überraschung gewesen.

„Natürlich will ich dir helfen. Du und Satoshi seid mir irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen. Ich habe eine Schwäche für hilflose Dämonen.“ Der Mann grinste und wandte sich ab, doch Krad eilte ihm hinterher und diesmal war er es, der den anderen festhielt.

„Kann ich mitkommen?“

Erstaunt drehte Kosuke sich um. Krad erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und scheinbar ungerührt, doch der Mann ahnte, was in ihm vorgehen mochte. Er nickte.

„Wenn du möchtest. Ich schreibe nur eine kurze Nachricht, sonst macht Emiko sich Sorgen.“ Kosuke kramte einen Stift hervor und kritzelte einen kurzen Satz auf einen Schmierzettel, dann heftete er diesen gegen die Kaffeemaschine und sah Krad auffordernd an. „Hast du alles? Dann können wir ja gehen.“

 

###

 

‚Du schaffst das schon.‘ Diesen ermunternden Satz ihres Mannes noch in den Ohren, begab Emiko sich einige Stunden nachdem Kosuke das Haus verlassen hatte in die Küche, wo sie ihren Sohn vorzufinden hoffte. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Daisuke war bereits da und hielt sich an einer Tasse Kakao fest, während er interessiert einen zerknitterten Zettel studierte.

„Morgen, Mum!“ Daisuke reichte seiner Mutter das kleine Blatt Papier weiter und sagte: „Vater ist zusammen mit Krad zu einer Recherchetour aufgebrochen.“

Krad war mit Kosuke in die Bibliothek gegangen? Erstaunt zog Emiko die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte sich wieder einmal, was ihr Mann nun schon wieder vorhatte. Nun, was immer es war, sie vertraute ihrem Mann und war sicher, dass er alles im Griff hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr. Mit einem schweren Seufzen wappnete sie sich für die undankbare Aufgabe, Dark ein wenig Vernunft einzuhämmern.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten.“

„Sicher. Worum geht es?“ Erwartungsvoll sah der rothaarige Junge auf, doch seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will mit Dark sprechen, Daisuke.“

//Muss das sein?//, maulte Dark leise, doch Daisuke ließ ihm keine Wahl. Er zog sich zurück und dem Dieb blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich dem Gespräch zu stellen. „Also? Worum geht es?“

„Krad.“

Darks Lippen verhärteten sich zu einem dünnen Strich. „Das geht dich nichts an.“

„Und ob mich das was angeht.“ Hatte Emiko noch wenige Sekunden zuvor gezweifelt, ob es richtig war, den Dieb darauf anzusprechen, so schwanden ihre Zweifel mit jedem Wort, dass Dark von sich gab. „So kann es nicht weitergehen, Dark. Kannst du nicht sehen, wie sehr dein Verhalten ihn verletzt?“

Dark verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Er ist selbst dran schuld. Es war nicht meine Idee, deinen Sohn ohne seine Kleider durch die halbe Stadt zu schicken!“

/Ha./

//He! Fällst du mir etwa in den Rücken?// Dark fand das ganze überhaupt nicht komisch, doch er erhielt keine Gelegenheit, diesen Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen. Emiko trat einen Schritt vor und faßte ihn am Kragen, dann schüttelte sie ihn heftig durch.

„Das meine ich nicht, Dark. Ich rede nicht von diesem dummen kleinen Streich, den er dir gespielt hat. Ich meine dein Verhalten ihm gegenüber, Dark. Du benutzt ihn als deinen persönlichen Zeitvertreib.“ Emiko kam allmählich in Fahrt. „Das ist kein Spiel, Dark! Hast du nicht den Blick in Krads Augen gesehen, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubt? Er liebt dich, Dark! Tu ihm nicht weh, nur weil dein verletzter Stolz dies von dir verlangt!“

„Er liebt mich nicht. Krad weiß doch noch nicht einmal, was dieses Wort überhaupt bedeutet!“, gab der Dieb heftig zurück und löste sich energisch seinen Kragen aus Emikos Händen. „Noch vor ein paar Wochen waren du und alle anderen in diesem Haushalt mit mir einer Meinung. Krad ist gefährlich. Seine Anwesenheit bedeutet nichts als Ärger. Er hat versucht, Daisuke umzubringen. hast du das alles vergessen, nur weil er dich mit diesen traurigen blauen Augen anblickt und dir den Hilflosen vorspielt?“

„Hör auf dein Herz, Dark. Wenn du seine Liebe nicht erwidern kannst, dann laß ihn in Ruhe!“ Emiko hatte die Blicke gesehen, die der ehemalige Eisdämon dem Dieb zugeworfen hatte und war sich absolut sicher, dass sie sich nicht irrte. „Krad hat Gefühle, Dark. Wenn du auf ihnen herumtrampelst oder sie ins lächerliche ziehst, dann wird er dich irgendwann hassen.“

„Das tut er doch ohnehin schon!“ Dark fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und schluckte die langsam wachsende Frustration hinunter, die sich in den letzten Minuten in seinem Inneren aufgebaut hatte.

„Er liebt dich, Dark.“

„Das sagtest du bereits.“

Emiko hätte den anderen am liebsten noch einmal geschüttelt, doch das würde auch nicht helfen. Dark schien eine vorgefaßte Meinung zu haben, die nichts und niemand ändern konnte. Dennoch versuchte sie es weiter.

„Er hat Angst und ist allein. Ich weiß nicht, wie sein Verhältnis zu Satoshi ist, aber die beiden schienen sich niemals so nahe zu stehen wie du und Daisuke. Wenn du an seiner Stelle wärst, wie würdest du dich dann fühlen? Gefangen in einem Körper, der dir nicht gehört und in einer Umgebung, die du als feindlich ansiehst? Er braucht deine Hilfe, Dark.“

„Was ist, wenn du dich irrst?“ konterte Dark mit kaum verhohlener Abscheu in der Stimme. „Er hat zwar keine magischen Fähigkeiten mehr, aber das heißt nicht, dass er wehrlos ist! Ich traue ihm nicht.“

„Und trotzdem läufst du ihm hinterher und versuchst, ihn in dein Bett zu bekommen? Sehr logisch, Dark.“

Ein überhebliches Lächeln kräuselte die Lippen des Diebes, als er korrigierte: „Du meinst wohl, trotzdem versuche ich, ihn ‚noch einmal‘ in mein Bett zu bekommen.“

Lange herrschte Stille in der kleinen Küche, dann trat Emiko ein paar Schritte zurück und goß sich ein Glas Wasser ein. „Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu, Dark? So herzlos habe ich dich noch nie erlebt.“

„Vielleicht kennst du mich nicht so gut, wie du glaubst“, gab der Dieb eisig zurück und sah mit Befriedigung, wie die junge Frau zusammenzuckte.

„Und vielleicht kennst du Krad nicht Ansatzweise so gut, wie du bisher immer dachtest.“

Dark schnaubte. „Kennen? Natürlich kenne ich ihn! Er ist ein egoistischer, gemeingefährlicher Irrer! Soll ich dir mal aufzählen, wie oft er mich umbringen wollte? Das er so lieb und nett wirkt liegt nur daran, dass er in einem Körper ohne Magie gefangen ist. Wäre er wieder er selbst, würde dieses Haus wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr stehen!“

„Dark...!“

„Dieses Gespräch ist beendet.“ Mit diesem Wort wandte Dark sich brüsk ab und stapfte davon. Emiko sah ihm hinterher und seufzte. ‚Toller Vorschlag, Kosuke. Ganz toll. Es hätte nicht besser laufen können.‘

Vielleicht sollte sie es einfach aufgeben und dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen? Und was dann? Hinterher die Scherben aufsammeln? Es schien keinen Ausweg zu geben. Mit einem entmutigten Seufzen sank sie auf den nächsten Stuhl und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.


	21. Chapter 21

Der Weg zur Bibliothek verlief in einvernehmlichem Schweigen. Kosuke war ohnehin nicht der Typ, der Stille immer mit dem Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zu ersticken versuchte und Krad schien zufrieden, einfach neben ihm herzulaufen. Beiden hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis sie endlich das große Gebäude erreichten, in dem die Bibliothek untergebracht war.

Als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen, fiel Krad auf, dass sie ganz allein waren und als er das Schild mit den Öffnungszeiten entdeckte, wusste er auch, warum. Sie waren mindestens zwei Stunden zu früh.

Kosuke hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und gönnte sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen, während er auf den Klingelknopf drückte. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und ein gebeugter alter Mann erschien an der Tür. Die Mütze auf seinem Kopf wies ihn als Pförtner aus. Der zahnlose Alte legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lächelte zu Kosuke auf.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Niwa.“

„Guten Morgen, Takeishi.“ Kosuke trat an dem Pförtner vorbei und Krad folgte ihm rasch hinein. Satoshi war schon oft hier gewesen, doch Krad hatte dem Gebäude bisher nie viel Beachtung geschenkt. Jetzt war es etwas anderes. Interessiert sah er sich um.

=Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, wie viele Bücher es hier gibt.=

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Anscheinend war Satoshi immer noch nicht bereit, mit ihm zu reden. Enttäuscht folgte er Kosuke durch die Eingangshalle und wollte schon den Lesesaal betreten, als der andere ihm zu verstehen gab, dass sie eine völlig andere Richtung einschlagen würden.

„Hier müssen wir lang, Krad.“ Kosuke öffnete eine schmale Tür direkt neben der Treppe zur oberen Etage und wies auf eine wackelige Holztreppe, die in scheinbar unendlichen Tiefen zu verschwinden schien.

Zweifelnd blickte der ehemalige Dämon seinen Begleiter an. „Was um alles in der Welt befindet sich denn da unten? Die Archive etwa?“

„Mehr oder weniger“, gab Kosuke geheimnisvoll zurück und setzte sich unverzüglich in Bewegung. „Komm schon. Laß uns mit der Suche beginnen.“

Krad wartete, bis Kosuke die mit dem Abstieg begonnen hatte und erst als er sicher war, dass die wackeligen Stufen das Gewicht des anderen Mannes tragen würden, schloß er sich ihm zögerlich an.

 

###

 

Eine Staubwolke wirbelte von einem der Regale herab und hüllte Krad fast vollständig ein. Niesend sprang er beiseite, gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe ein schweres, ledergebundenes Buch von oben herabfiel und ihn um ein Haar erschlagen hätte.

„Ups...entschuldige. War ein Versehen!“ Kosuke spähte über den obersten Rand des Regals und musterte seinen Begleiter voller Besorgnis. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Sicher.“ Immer noch schniefend sah Krad zu dem obersten Brett auf. „Wäre ich paranoid, dann würde ich vermuten, dass Sie mich auf diesem Wege loswerden wollten.“

Ein leises Scharren deutete an, dass Kosuke die Leiter hinunterstieg, die er an das Holzgerippe des Regals gelehnt hatte. Gleich darauf gesellte der Mann sich wieder zu ihm.

„Niemand will dich loswerden, Krad! Ich habe auf der anderen Seite etwas gesucht. Dabei muss ich an diesen Band gestoßen sein...“ Kosuke bückte sich und nahm das abgestürzte Buch neugierig in Augenschein. „So was... wenn das nicht Schicksal ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.“

Er drückte Krad das Buch in die Hand und dieser betrachtete es neugierig von allen Seiten. Bei dem Buch handelte es sich um einen schweren, in dunkles Leder eingebundenen Wälzer, dessen Einband von Stockflecken und Staub geziert wurde. Unter dem Schmutz und dem Verfall der letzten Jahrhunderte sah er ein verwischtes Abbild, das in das Leder eingeprägt worden war.

Mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung wischte er den Staub beiseite. Ein eigentümliches Wappen zum Vorschein. Die Goldprägung war im Laufe der Jahre verblaßt, aber die von einem Schwert durchbohrte Krone ließ sich immer noch deutlich erkennen.

In den Tiefen seiner Gedanken regte sich eine verschwommene Erinnerung. Als er erkannte, was er da in der Hand hielt, hätte er es beinahe fallenlassen. „Wie kommt das denn hier hin?!“ Vorsichtig hob er den Deckel an und musterte die vergilbten Seiten mit kaum verhohlener Neugierde.

„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?“

Krad zuckte zusammen und sah Kosuke einen Augenblick verwirrt an, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht allein war. Rasch schlug er das Buch zu und reichte es an seinen Begleiter weiter. Der Mann nahm dem Dämon das Buch wieder ab und wanderte damit zum Hauptgang zurück, um sich dort an seinem provisorischen Arbeitstisch niederzulassen.

Das war auch etwas, das Krad überrascht hatte. Anscheinend war Kosuke mit dem Leiter der Bibliothek so gut bekannt, dass er dessen Erlaubnis hatte, zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit in dem geheimen Archiven der Bibliothek stöbern zu dürfen.

Wenn man das Verhalten des Pförtners in Betracht zog, dann schien Kosuke ziemlich oft hierher zu kommen. Der alte Mann hatte Kosuke freudig begrüßt und Krad nur einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen, ehe er wieder in seiner kleinen Loge verschwunden war.

Kaum hatten sie jedoch das Archiv betreten, hatte Krad alles andere um sich herum vergessen. Die langen dunklen Gänge, die staubbedeckten Stahlregale, alle wohlgeordnet in Reih und Glied stehend, all das faszinierte ihn und am liebsten wäre er zwischen die Regale gekrochen und hätte seinem Entdeckertrieb nachgegeben.

Wieso hatte Satoshi ihm niemals von diesem Geheimarchiv erzählt? Krad überlegte einige Sekunden und kam zu dem Schluß, dass der Junge von der Existenz dieses Archivs keine Ahnung hatte.

Krad beobachtete Kosuke dabei, wie dieser vorsichtig das Buch öffnete und langsam Seite um Seite umblätterte, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihren kostbaren Fund nicht zu beschädigen.

Während der Mann sich in den Text vertiefte, versuchte Krad ein weiteres Mal, Kontakt zu seinem zweiten Ich aufzunehmen, doch wie schon zuvor, blockte Satoshi jeden Versuch, sich zu unterhalten, ab. Krad seufzte lautlos und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken. Erst als Kosuke ihn ansprach, kehrte er abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Wie du an dem Wappen erkannt hast, wurde dieser Text von Soren Niwa geschrieben. Er war derjenige, der die Glocke von Haram erschaffen hat. Er war der Urururur... keine Ahnung, wieviele Urs es nun waren, aber der Vorfahre meiner Frau war ein sehr merkwürdiger Mann“, erzählte Kosuke mit leiser Stimme und betrachtete aufmerksam die ersten Seiten ihres Fundes. Anscheinend handelte es sich um eine Art Tagebuch. „Nicht, das ich ihn jemals gekannt hätte, aber nach den Gerüchten, die innerhalb der Familie kursieren, muss er ‚wirklich‘ seltsam gewesen sein.“

Krad zwang sich, Kosuke aufmerksam zuzuhören. Er wollte nichts verpassen, was sich vielleicht als wichtig erweisen mochte. Abgesehen davon hörte er dem Mann gerne zu. Irgendwie faszinierte ihn Daisukes Vater mehr als alle anderen Mitglieder der Niwa-Familie zusammen.

„Hast du ihn vielleicht gekannt? Er hat Zeit seines Lebens nach einem Weg gesucht, um den Fluch zu brechen. Nicht, weil er Dark loswerden wollte, sondern weil er ihm ein eigenes Leben und einen eigenen Körper ermöglichen wollte. Leider hat er niemals Erfolg gehabt.“

„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für uns, ein eigenes Leben zu führen. Wir sind nichts weiter als...“ Krad suchte lange nach den richtigen Worte und sagte schließlich: „Wir sind nur Kunstwerke, die durch den Willen der Menschen erschaffen wurden.“

„Kunstwerke?“ Kosuke runzelte die Stirn und blätterte vorsichtig durch die brüchigen Seiten. „Wer hat dich erschaffen, Krad. Und warum?“

„Ich...“ Krad stockte, nicht sicher, was er nun sagen sollte. Was genau war er denn überhaupt? Er wusste es doch selbst nicht genau. Er erinnerte sich nur, dass es einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er zusammen mit Dark gewesen war, in der sie eins gewesen waren... Doch das war so lange her, dass die Erinnerung alle Konturen verloren hatte. Noch nicht einmal an den Grund für ihre gegenseitige Abneigung konnte er sich erinnern.

Schließlich lehnte Kosuke sich zurück und seufzte. „Dieses Buch könnte genau das sein, was wir brauchen, um den Bann zu lösen. Aber leider kann ich den Text nicht lesen. Er ist in einer Sprache verfaßt, die ich nicht kenne.“

Er sah auf und warf Krad einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu. „Möchtest du ihn dir vielleicht einmal anschauen? Vielleicht kannst du etwas damit anfangen.“

„Sicher.“ Krad beugte sich vor und betrachtete neugierig die verschlungenen Buchstaben, die sich in scheinbar endlosen Reihen über die Seite wanden. Während er in Gedanken den ersten Abschnitt übersetzte, nahm Kosuke seinen Notizblock heraus und fragte plötzlich.

„Was weißt du darüber?“

„Über die Glocke?“ Krad wartete Kosukes Nicken gar nicht ab, sondern kramte bereits in seinen Erinnerungen. Schließlich rieb er sich die Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwie waren seine Gedanken nicht mehr so klar wie früher. Es fiel ihm manchmal so unglaublich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, dass er sich oft fragte, warum er jemals ein normaler Mensch hatte werden wollen. Diese Probleme hatte er früher nie gehabt. Es war schwer, ein Mensch zu sein. „Nicht viel.“

Enttäuscht schwieg Kosuke, bis Krad endlich genügend gelesen hatte, um mit der Übersetzung zu beginnen. „Dieser Text besagt, dass der Zauber der Glocke nach wenigen Minuten gelöst werden sollte, weil man ansonsten den betreffenden Dämon dazu verurteilt, ein Mensch zu werden. Während der Mensch zum Dämon wird.“

Der ehemalige Dämon spürte, wie sein zweites Ich sich noch tiefer zurückzog und lenkte sich von seiner wachsenden Enttäuschung ab, indem er rasch weiterlas. „Je länger der Tausch andauert, desto geringer wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er rückgängig gemacht werden kann.“

Es fiel Krad sichtlich schwer, die nächsten Worte zu formulieren. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn. Kosuke beobachtete ihn besorgt. Als Krad bemerkte, dass Kosuke ihn mit einem Blick musterte, in dem sich Trauer und Besorgnis die Waage hielten, riß er sich zusammen.

„Die Glocke war niemals dafür gedacht, den Jäger abzulenken, damit Dark entkommen konnte. Sie ist ein Mittel der Zerstörung, dazu angefertigt, den Hikari zu töten und den Dämon somit zu einem Leben in Hilflosigkeit und Einsamkeit zu verdammen...“ Krads Stimme wurde immer leiser und verlor sich schließlich ganz. Er war leichenblaß geworden.

„Also müssen wir... einen Augenblick. Was hast du gerade gesagt?!“ Kosuke rekapitulierte das Gespräch in Gedanken und blickte erschrocken auf. Krads verstörter Gesichtsausdruck beantwortete seine unausgesprochene Frage und für einen kurzen Moment schien sich der Raum um ihn zu drehen. „Die Glocke soll den Hikari töten? Heißt das... soll das etwa bedeuten... Satoshi...“

Krad sagte lange Zeit gar nichts. Er saß nur da und starrte Kosuke aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Schließlich schluckte er schwer und stand langsam auf. „Ich... entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich möchte allein sein.“

Niemand hielt ihn auf, als er mit großen Schritten die Bibliothek verließ und gleich darauf in den Tiefen der Stadt verschwand.


	22. Chapter 22

„Kosuke?!“ Emiko blickte erstaunt auf, als ihr Mann viel früher als erwartet nach Hause zurückkehrte. „Warum bist du so früh zurück? Ist etwas passiert? Und wo ist Krad?“

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzen sank Kosuke in den nächsten Sessel und sah seine Frau traurig an. „Er ist weg.“

„Weg? Was um alles in der Welt meinst du mit weg?“ wollte Emiko verwirrt wissen. „Wo soll er denn hin?“

„Keine Ahnung. Wir haben etwas herausgefunden, das ihm einen ziemlich üblen Schock versetzt hat. Und gleich darauf ist er einfach davongelaufen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er hingegangen ist und ehrlich gesagt bezweifle ich, dass er jemals zurückkommt“, stellte Kosuke niedergeschlagen fest und rieb sich müde über die Stirn. Die letzte Stunde hatte er damit verbracht, nach Krad zu suchen, doch dieser war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Allmählich wurde es dunkel und Kosuke hatte einsehen müssen, dass eine weitere Suche keinen Sinn hatte.

Emiko warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu und versuchte, ihn zu trösten. „So schlimm kann das, was ihr herausgefunden habt doch gar nicht gewesen sein! Sicherlich...“

„Eigentlich ist es noch schlimmer“, unterbrach Kosuke seine Frau mit leiser Stimme und holte sein Notizbuch aus seinem Rucksack. Er blätterte es hastig durch und tippte schließlich auf einen Textabschnitt in der Mitte des Buches. „Lies das. Und dann sagt mir noch einmal, dass es nicht so schlimm ist.“

 

###

 

/Ich fühle mich wie ein Mörder./ Daisuke schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er fühlte sich elend. Was hatte er da nur mit seiner Tollpatschigkeit angerichtet?

//Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein. Du hast es doch nicht absichtlich getan.//

/Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass mein Freund durch meine Schuld sterben wird, Dark./ Schon als Daisuke diese Worte aussprach, konnte er fühlen, dass sie einen erschreckend hohen Anteil Wahrheit enthielten. Ihm war übel.

//Dein Freund? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Hiwatari dein Freund ist.//

/DARK!/, entfuhr es Daisuke unwillkürlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Dark anscheinend weder für Satoshi noch dessen Alter Ego das geringste Mitleid hegte. /Und ich dachte, du liebst Krad./

//Daisuke, ich bitte dich! Er ist sehr hübsch und im Bett nicht zu verachten, aber du musst zugeben, dass er immer versucht hat, uns umzubringen. Irgendwann hätten wir uns gegenseitig vernichtet. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser so wie es jetzt ist.//

Der Rotschopf sagte nichts darauf. Dark konnte an dem eisigen Schweigen, welches urplötzlich in Daisukes Gedanken herrschte, erkennen, dass er wohl zu weit gegangen war.

//Komm schon! Laß den Kopf nicht so hängen! Es wird bestimmt alles gut!// Keine Reaktion. Dark seufzte und versuchte noch einmal, ein Gespräch anzufangen. //Dein Vater wird ihm schon helfen.//

/Vielleicht./

//Nun hab dich doch nicht so!// Dark ärgerte sich, weil er dem anderen einen so großen Einblick in seine Gedanken gewährt hatte. Er hätte sich denken können, dass der Junge nach dem belauschten Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern völlig verstört sein würde. Doch wie sollte er seinen Fehler bloß wieder gutmachen? //Wir finden eine Lösung.//

Daisuke zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was Dark dazu veranlasste, sich noch miserabler zu fühlen als zuvor. Doch auf einmal hatte er die rettende Idee.

//Wir sollten die Stadt absuchen...//

/Willst du das wirklich?/ Wie mißtrauisch das klang! Dark zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und lächelte gequält.

//Natürlich will ich das! Sonst hätte ich es wohl kaum angeboten! Und jetzt hoch mit dir. Wir sollten uns beeilen! Nicht das Krad eine Dummheit macht.//

/Wo mag er wohl stecken?/ Daisuke war Feuer und Flamme und sein Ärger vollkommen vergessen. Dark gratulierte sich im Stillen zu seinem Einfall, auch wenn er persönlich der Ansicht war, dass keinerlei Gefahr für den Hikari bestand. Schließlich war Krad noch nie der Suizid gefährdete Typ gewesen.

//Keine Ahnung. Früher konnte ich ihn spüren, aber seit Krad ein Mensch geworden ist, hat sich unsere Verbindung in Luft aufgelöst.//

/Ich würde es so gern ungeschehen machen..../

//Das weiß ich, Daisuke. Und ich bin sicher, Satoshi weiß es auch.// Dark übernahm die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und stieß das Fenster auf. //Wir finden ihn.//

/Hoffentlich./

//Laß mich nur machen.// Natürlich würden sie ihn finden und dann würde Krad jede Menge Fragen beantworten und sich für sein verantwortungsloses Verhalten verantworten müssen, nahm Dark sich vor, während er entschlossen durch die Nacht flog.

 

###

 

-Hast du es gewußt?-

=Nein.= Krad lag im hohen Gras einer einsamen Wiese am Ufer des Flusses und lauschte auf die Wellen, die leise plätschernd gegen den Sand schlugen. Sie waren nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt, an der er und Dark... energisch schob er den ungewollte Erinnerung beiseite. Das war jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick, um an so etwas zu denken.

-Wenn du es gewußt hättest, hättest du es mir gesagt?-

Diesmal brauchte Krad wesentlich länger, um zu antworten. Dann: =Nein.=

-Du hättest mich also angelogen?- Satoshi presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Irgendwie verletzte ihn dieses Eingeständnis mehr, als es Daisukes Leichtsinn jemals vermocht hatte. Selbst die Angst vor dem Tod war nicht so groß wie die Enttäuschung, Krad nicht vollkommen vertrauen zu können.

=Es wäre zu deinem Besten gewesen.=

-Zu meinem Besten? Spinnst du? Was gut für mich ist, entscheide ich immer noch ganz allein! Was glaubst du wohl, wie ich mich gefühlt hätte, wenn ich plötzlich hätte feststellen müssen, dass ich langsam aber sicher verschwinde wie ein schlechter Traum. Was dann? Da ist es doch besser, ich weiß es vorher und kann mich darauf vorbereiten.-

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte Satoshi mit ungewöhnlich ausdrucksloser Stimme: -Vielleicht ist es besser so.=-

=Wie bitte? Willst du etwa einfach aufgeben?! Das lasse ich nicht zu!=

-Wo ist der Sinn gegen etwas zu kämpfen, das man sowieso nicht ändern kann?-

Krad stieß ein wütenden Grollen aus und versuchte sein Temperament zu zügeln. Mühsam bekam er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. =Was ist nur los mit dir? Warum willst du unbedingt sterben?!=

-Das will ich doch gar nicht.- entgegnete Satoshi, aber es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend. -Warum sollte ich sterben wollen?-

=Sag du es mir.=

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas und erst als Krad schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete, wiederholte Satoshi leise: -Vielleicht ist es besser so.-

=Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!=

-Warum nicht? Wir waren uns doch immer nur gegenseitig eine Last.- Satoshi dachte daran, dass ihm laut Kosuke nur noch wenig Zeit blieb. Doch wofür? Um Krad noch weiter zu Last zu fallen? War es nicht ohnehin besser, seine sinnlose Existenz so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, damit wenigstens Krad Gelegenheit erhielt, sein Leben zu genießen?

=Das ist nicht wahr! Wir haben uns nicht immer verstanden, aber ich könnte dich niemals verletzen!= Betreten ließ Krad den Kopf hängen. =Es tut mir leid, Satoshi. Ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen. Aber ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Würde ich nicht existieren, dann wärst du ein normaler Junge. Die ganze Welt stünde dir offen. Frei, ungebunden. Ohne diesen Fluch, der dein Leben zerstört. Du hättest mit Dark glücklich werden können, wenn ich...=

-Halt den Mund, Krad! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!- fuhr Satoshi den anderen aus heiterem Himmel an. In das schockierte Schweigen hinein sagte er schließlich mit fester Stimme: -Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich Dark liebe. Siehst du denn die Wahrheit immer noch nicht?-

=Was?= Krads Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, formten sich neu und ergaben ein Gesamtbild, das ihm den Atem raubte.

Der blauhaarige Junge lächelte traurig und strich mit körperlosen Fingern zärtlich durch die Haare des anderen. -Ich liebe dich, Krad. Immer schon. Aber du bist so blind, dass du mich noch nicht einmal siehst!-

Ungläubig streckte Krad die Hand nach dem Jungen aus, doch dieser zog sich rasch zurück. =Satoshi... was...warum?=

-Nicht. Faß mich nicht an. Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen und das kann ich nicht, wenn du mich berührst!- Satoshi holte tief Atem, ehe er die Augen schloß und dem anderen sein Herz ausschüttete. -Ich weiß, dass du meine Liebe nicht erwiderst, aber jetzt, wo ich bald sterben werde, hat Versteckspielen keinen Sinn mehr.-

Während der Junge noch einmal seine Gedanken sammelte, sagte Krad kein Wort. Er war völlig durcheinander und das soeben gehörte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren zu beruhigen. Aber Satoshi war noch nicht fertig und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was wohl noch kommen mochte.

-Du hast mich einmal nach dem Grund gefragt, warum ich mich umbringen wollte. Es ist ganz einfach. Der Grund bist du.-

=Was...?=

-Ich wollte dich immer schon. Es gab niemals einen anderen. Ich habe die Gewißheit nicht ertragen, dir niemals nah sein zu können, dich niemals ‚wirklich‘ in den Armen zu halten.- Satoshis Stimme wurde immer leiser, so dass Krad sich anstrengen musste, um den anderen zu verstehen, doch die Worte schienen von ganz allein den Weg zu seinem Herzen zu finden. -Du liebst Dark. Ich kann es spüren und ich wünsche nichts sehnlichster, als das du glücklich wirst, Krad. Aber dennoch tut es weh zu wissen, dass ich dich niemals werde haben können. Das du mir niemals ganz gehören wirst.-

Schockiert setzte Krad sich auf und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die widersprüchlichen Empfindungen, die so unvermutet über ihn hereingebrochen waren. =Aber...wieso? Ich dachte du hasst mich...=

Satoshi würdigte ihn keiner Antwort. Er sprang auf und plötzlich überkam Krad das leicht schwindlige Gefühl, mit dem sich eine Verwandlung ankündigte.

Nur noch ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer in einem Körper, der ihm nicht mehr gehörte, musste er hilflos mit ansehen, wie Satoshi sich seiner Flügel bediente, um in die sternenklare Nacht zu fliehen.


	23. Chapter 23

=Satoshi! Halt! Warte!=

Krad kämpfte verzweifelt gegen das Rauschen an, mit dem sein Blut ihm in den Ohren dröhnte, doch es war sinnlos. Sein Begleiter hörte ihn nicht, beachtete ihn noch nicht einmal.

=Bitte rede mit mir, Satoshi!=

Der ehemalige Dämon verstand einfach nicht, was geschehen war. Satoshi hatte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernommen. Das war völlig unmöglich. Die Glocke hatte nicht nur dafür gesorgt, dass Krad und Satoshi die Plätze getauscht hatten, sie hatte Krad auch seiner Magie beraubt. Und doch war es dem letzten Hikari gelungen, die Barriere zu durchbrechen, die ihm den Zugriff auf die Magie seines Fluchs gewährte. Wie war das nur möglich?

=Sei doch vernünftig, Satoshi! Das was gerade geschehen ist, verändert alles! Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten!=

-Wozu?- Der Junge schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Augenblick den Wind, der sanft durch die Federn seiner Flügel strich, bevor er mit einer trägen Bewegung seine Flugrichtung änderte. -Endlich kann ich wieder tun, was ich will. Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe? Die letzten Wochen waren die reinste Hölle für mich!-

=Das weiß ich, Satoshi-sama. Aber ich wollte...=

-Halt den Mund, Krad. Dieser Körper gehört endlich wieder mir und ich werde jetzt bestimmt nicht wie ein braver kleiner Junge in den Hintergrund treten!-

Der ehemalige Dämon sparte sich jede Antwort, als er die unverhohlene Bitterkeit hörte, die Satoshis Stimme mit jeder Silbe zu durchtränken schien. Doch auf einmal wurde er unvermittelt aus seiner Versunkenheit gerissen, denn Satoshi war stolpernd auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses gelandet. Seine Aufmerksamkeit unverwandt auf irgendetwas gerichtet, das sich anscheinend nicht weit entfernt am Himmel näherte.

Ein schwarzer Schatten, dunkler selbst als die Nacht, die ihn umgab. Dark.

 

###

 

Draußen dämmerte es bereits und noch immer keine Spur von Krad. Ob ihm vielleicht doch etwas zugestoßen war?

Dark verhielt mitten in der Luft, reglos über der Stadt schwebend, und starrte suchend in die Dunkelheit.

/Was ist los?/

//Etwas hat sich verändert. Ich kann es in meiner Seele spüren.//

/Was...?/

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei warf der Dieb sich zurück, als wenige Sekundenbruchteile später ein gleißender Energiestoß den dunklen Himmel zerriß und ihn um ein Haar pulverisiert hätte.

„Krad? Was... wie ist das möglich?!“ Der Dieb schlug wie wild mit den Flügeln, um der drohenden Vernichtung zu entgehen. Als er mühsam sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, startete Krad bereits den nächsten Angriff.

 

###

 

=Satoshi! Stop! Hör auf!=

-Warum sollte ich? Er hat dich verletzt und wie Dreck behandelt. Jetzt habe ich endlich die Möglichkeit, ihm alles zurückzuzahlen und das werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.-

=Dark zu vernichten ist kein Ausweg!=

-Vielleicht nicht-, entgegnete Satoshi mit kalter Stimme. -Aber ich werde mich danach um einiges besser fühlen.-

Wieder sammelte er seine Energie und schleuderte sie ohne zu zögern auf den überraschten Dieb, der immer noch versuchte, irgendwo Deckung zu suchen.

 

###

 

//Jetzt reichts!//

Der Dieb konnte gerade noch ausweichen, ehe er von einem erneuten Energiestoß getroffen worden wäre und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er dringend etwas unternehmen musste.

/DARK! Bist du verrückt? Was tust du da?/

Der Dieb ignorierte die unverhüllte Panik in der Stimme seines Alter Ego und hielt weiter auf die weißgekleidete Gestalt von Krad zu, der zu überrascht schien, um rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Gleich darauf krachte der Dieb in den Dämon und beide wurden mit Schwung über den Rand des Daches hinaus getragen.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert, Krad? Wie kommt es, dass du wieder dein unausstehliches Selbst bist?“ Der Dieb umklammerte das rechte Handgelenk seines Gegners und bog es mit einem scharfen Ruck zur Seite. Krads schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei hallte durch die Nacht, doch Dark war noch nicht fertig. Rücksichtslos stieß er sein Knie in Krads Magen und als der andere sich keuchend vornüberneigte, wickelte er einige Strähnen des goldblonden Haares um seine Faust und zerrte den anderen daran zurück.

/Dark! Hör auf! Du tust ihm weh!/

//Das ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache! Oder willst du sterben?//

/Aber.../

//Überlass das mir, Daisuke.// Dark hielt den anderen bewegungsunfähig und schaffte es mit Mühe in der Luft zu bleiben. „Kommst du jetzt freiwillig mit, oder muss ich erst ‚richtig‘ grob werden?“

„Fahr zur Hölle, Dark!“

Darks Blick verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Du hast es so gewollt!“, waren die letzten Worte, die Satoshi hörte, ehe er bewusstlos vom Himmel fiel.


	24. Chapter 24

„Bist du sicher, dass du tatsächlich Krad nach Hause gebracht hast?!“, wollte Emiko mit skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen und konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Dark ihr einen gekränkten Blick zuwarf.

„Natürlich ist es Krad. Blonde Haare, weiße Flügel. Er sieht ganz genauso aus wie früher, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass seine Gegenwart in meiner Seele sich jetzt anders anfühlt als früher.“ Dark hatte den Schock immer noch nicht verwunden, nach so langer Zeit wieder seinem früheren Erzfeind zu begegnen und wenn es eine Sache gab, die Dark noch mehr hasste, als von jemandem hereingelegt zu werden, dann war es eine unangenehme Überraschung.

Emiko warf ihrem Mann einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Kosuke hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Du kannst ihn also nicht spüren?“ Daisukes Vater klopfte leicht mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen. „Dann ist es vermutlich Satoshi, der jetzt in der Gestalt von Krad in unserem Gästezimmer liegt.“

„Satoshi?“ Dark blinzelte ungläubig. „Wie soll das möglich sein? Satoshi ist doch bisher nichts weiter gewesen als ein körperloser Gedanke. Wie kann er da auf einmal in Krads altes Selbst schlüpfen?“

„Vermutlich war der Auslöser eine starke emotionale Reaktion. Du müßtest doch selbst am besten wissen, wie sehr deine und auch Krads DNA auf Gefühle reagiert.“

„Gefühle, ja. Aber normalerweise reagieren wir nur auf Liebe...“, Dark unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Doch schließlich schüttelte er benommen den Kopf, ganz so, als wolle er einen unangenehmen Gedanken loswerden. „Es ist unmöglich.“

„Ist es nicht“, sagte eine leise Stimme von der Tür her. Gleich darauf löste sich die weißgekleidete Gestalt des Eisdämonen aus den Schatten und trat über die Schwelle.

In das schockierte Schweigen hinein fragte Emiko ungläubig: „Krad?!“

Der blonde Dämon schüttelte den Kopf. Kosuke warf ihm einen faszinierten Blick zu. „Satoshi?“

Der Junge nickte knapp und ließ sich vorsichtig auf einem Sessel nieder. Irgendwie schien er sich im Augenblick alles andere als wohl zu fühlen, doch das überraschte niemanden, denn der Körper in dem er gerade steckte war schließlich nicht sein eigener.

/Wow./

//Ganz meine Meinung.// Dark blinzelte mehrmals, um das benommene Gefühl abzuschütteln, das sich in seinem Kopf breitgemacht hatte und beugte sich interessiert vor. „Du bist Satoshi? Aber wie um alles in der Welt hast du es geschafft, dich zu verwandeln?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich mich furchtbar aufgeregt habe und dann war ich auf einmal draußen und frei und... und jetzt kann ich nicht mehr zurück. So sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann mich nicht mehr zurück verwandeln.“

„Oh, das ist großartig!“, höhnte Dark und stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Da gelingt dir etwas absolut einmaliges und dann bist du noch nicht einmal in der Lage...“

„Halt den Mund!“, schnappte Satoshi wutentbrannt und atmete mehrmals tief durch, um sein allmählich überschäumendes Temperament unter Kontrolle zu behalten. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich umgebracht, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte! Du hast nichts getan, um uns zu helfen! Im Gegenteil! Deinetwegen hat Krad die letzten Wochen die Hölle auf Erden durchgemacht!“

„Bitte! Streitet euch nicht! Du hast nicht viel Zeit, Satoshi“, mahnte Kosuke ihn auf einmal eindringlich. Die Panik in den goldenen Augen seines Gegenübers war kaum auszuhalten und er hatte wirklich Verständnis, dass die Anspannung, unter der der andere gerade stand, irgendein Ventil brauchte, aber jede Verzögerung würde das unausweichliche nur beschleunigen.

„Bitte, Satoshi. Denk nach. Wenn du dich an irgendetwas erinnerst, dann sag es uns!“

„Ich weiß nicht...“

„Satoshi...“, drängte Kosuke leise und fuhr erschrocken zurück, als der andere mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei auf die Füße kam.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern! Und jetzt laßt mich in Ruhe!“, brüllte Satoshi ihn verzweifelt an und stürzte hinaus.

 

###

 

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?“ Daisuke hatte wieder die Kontrolle übernommen und starrte deprimiert seinem Freund hinterher, der gerade die Treppe hinauf verschwand. Gleich darauf knallte oben eine Tür zu.

Betroffenes Schweigen breitete sich aus.

//Anscheinend wars das.//

Daisuke hatte beschlossen, die Kommentare seines Alter Ego weitestgehend auszublenden, was allerdings nicht viel half, da der Dieb entschlossen war, sich nicht ignorieren zu lassen.

//Wenn wir bis jetzt keine Lösung gefunden haben, dann wird das auch nichts mehr. Wir sollten uns damit abfinden, dass zumindest einer der beiden nicht mehr lange zu leben hat.//

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können! Ich will Satoshi nicht verlieren!“, jammerte Daisuke auf einmal los und Dark wurde ungewöhnlich still.

„Uns läuft die Zeit davon“, stellte Kosuke mit trauriger Stimme fest. Er schien entgegen seiner sonstigen freundlichen und stets optimistischen Art auf einmal ebenso niedergeschlagen wie alle anderen. „Wir sollten uns auf das schlimmste gefasst machen.“

//So weit ist es noch lange nicht!//, fauchte der Dieb überraschend los und an der Heftigkeit dieser Reaktion konnte Daisuke ablesen, dass Dark keineswegs so gelassen war, wie er im Augenblick schien. Also machte auch der Dieb sich Vorwürfe, war aber zu stolz, dies einzugestehen. Daisuke seufzte.

/Leider fühle ich mich dadurch kein bisschen besser. Ich bin nun einmal verantwortlich für Satoshis Unglück. Ich habe sein Leben ruiniert./

//Du konntest nicht wissen, was passieren würde. Ich selbst hatte auch keine Ahnung. Ich kannte zwar die unmittelbare Wirkung der Glocke, aber ich wusste nicht, welche Veränderungen durch ihr Läuten sonst noch eintreten.// Der Dieb lächelte traurig und streichelte Daisuke kurz durch die Haare. //Und ganz sicher hatte ich keine Ahnung, welche Auswirkungen die Zerstörung der Glocke haben würde.//

„Können wir denn überhaupt nichts tun?“ Daisuke wollte es nicht glauben. „In dem Buch, das du gefunden hast, muss doch noch mehr drinstehen!“

„Leider war der Eintrag nicht vollständig. Er endet mit dem Satz: „Sollte die Glocke jemals zerstört werden...“ Der Rest ist fehlt. Es scheint fast so, als wäre Soren Niwa mitten in dem Eintrag unterbrochen worden und nicht mehr dazu gekommen, ihn zu beenden.“

//War ja klar.// Dark fand das überhaupt nicht lustig. //Soll das jetzt heißen, wir haben tatsächlich alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft? Wir haben verloren?//

Daisuke gab die Frage des Diebes an seine Eltern weiter. Kosuke zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „So leid es mir tut, ja. Es sei denn, Dark fällt noch etwas ein. Kann er sich noch erinnern, wann die Glocke geschaffen wurde? Oder war das vor seiner Zeit?“

//So alt bin ich auch nun wieder nicht//, schmollte der Dieb in Daisukes Gedanken.

/Laß den Blödsinn. Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Denk lieber nach!/, drängelte Daisuke ungeduldig. Der Dieb kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe und schüttelte schließlich entmutigt den Kopf.

//Leider gibt es da nicht viel. Ich war nicht dabei, als die Glocke geschaffen wurde. Dein Vorfahre hat sie mir nur gegeben und mir erklärt, wie sie funktioniert. Allerdings habe ich sie selbst nur ein einziges Mal ausprobiert. Die Glocke war immer schon eine Sache deiner Familie, Daisuke.//

Nachdem Daisuke die Antwort des Diebes weitergegeben hatte, erreichte die Stimmung im Wohnzimmer den absoluten Tiefpunkt.

In die Stille erklang das Geräusch eines Schlüssels, der energisch im Schloss umgedreht wurde und wenige Sekunden später betrat Daichi Niwa den Raum. Als er die bedrückte Stimmung wahrnahm, stellte er rasch sein Gepäck ab und kam näher.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte er von einem zum anderen und fragte schließlich: „Was ist denn mit euch los? Ist jemand gestorben?“

„Noch nicht. Aber es fehlt nicht mehr viel“, begann sein Schwiegersohn niedergeschlagen und setzte den alten Mann mit knappen Worten ins Bild.

„Also ist die Glocke von Haram zerstört.“

Daisuke nickte und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir so leid.“

„Völlig zerstört, nehme ich an.“

„Ja, es sind nur noch Splitter übrig.“

Gleich darauf sahen die anderen Daichi Niwa fassungslos an, denn der Alte war hysterisch lachend in den nächsten Sessel gesunken.


	25. Chapter 25

-Krad?-

=Ja, Satoshi?=

-Wirst du bei mir sein, wenn es... wenn es zu Ende geht?-

Krad biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte mit Mühe die Tränen, die ihm in den Augen brannten. =Aber natürlich, Satoshi. Wie kannst du auch nur einen Augenblick daran zweifeln?=

Ein vager Gedanken streifte Satoshis Empfindungen und er griff mit aller Kraft danach, hielt ihn fest und zerrte ihn ins Licht. -NEIN.-

=Das liegt nicht in deiner Hand, Satoshi-sama.=

-Komm mir nicht so, Krad! Glaubst du, ich lasse es zu, dass du dich umbringst, nur um mir zu folgen? Bist du verrückt?-

=Wie ich schon sagte...= Weiter kam Krad nicht, denn unvermittelt fand er sich unter Satoshi wieder. Dieser nutzte seine Überlegenheit geschickt aus und wenige Sekunden später konnte Krad keinen Muskel mehr rühren.

-Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Krad. Du wirst weiterleben. Hast du mich verstanden?-

Wütend presste Krad die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. =Du kannst mir nicht befehlen, was ich mit meinem Leben...=

Erschüttert brach er ab, glühender Schmerz durchzog sein Gesicht, wo Satoshis Faust ihn getroffen hatte. Unwillkürlich traten Tränen in seine Augen. Der andere starrte ihn erschrocken an, dann zog er sein wie erstarrt unter ihm liegendes Alter Ego in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

-Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid-, murmelte Satoshi immer und immer wieder und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die weichen blauen Haare seines Fluchs. -Aber versteh doch, Krad. Wie kannst du mir das antun? Es bedeutet alles für mich, wenn ich sicher sein kann, dass wenigstens du überleben wirst.-

Krad lächelte zaghaft und vergrub das Gesicht in Satoshis Hemd. Gefühle, die er bisher nur mit Dark in Verbindung gebracht hatte, überschwemmten sein Denken und auf einmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie er den Kopf hob und seine Lippen sanft auf Satoshis legte.

Beinahe panisch zuckte sein Freund zurück, ungläubiges Staunen auf seinem Gesicht. -Krad? Was um alles in der Welt tust du da?-

Dieser lächelte immer noch, zuversichtlicher diesmal und voller Liebe. =Ich habe endlich verstanden, Sato-chan.=

-Was...?-

=Das ich dich liebe.= Krad küsste ihn noch einmal und es fühlte sich absolut richtig an. Er schloss die Augen und so entging ihm, dass Satoshi Tränen der Verzweiflung und Angst über die Wangen liefen.

 

###

 

„Satoshi?!“ Daisuke hämmerte wie wild gegen die Tür des Gästezimmers, doch er erzielte keinerlei Reaktion. „Mach die Tür auf! Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten!“

//Laß mich mal.// Ehe Daisuke die Chance erhielt irgendetwas zu unternehmen, wurde er beiseite geschoben und der Dieb öffnete mit einigen raschen Handbewegungen die Tür.

„Satoshi?“

Dark schob sich ein wenig weiter in den Raum hinein und ging gleich darauf in Deckung, als ein undefinierbarer Gegenstand auf ihn zuflog, den er als leere Blumenvase erkannte, nachdem diese neben seinem Kopf an der Wand zerschellt war.

„Was soll denn das? Spinnst du?!“ Der Dieb wagte sich langsam näher ans Bett heran. Satoshi hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden vor dem Bett und hatte das Kinn auf seine Knie aufgestützt. Doch was am Dark am meisten erschreckte...

„Du weinst ja.“ Fassungslos starrte der Dieb den Jungen an, doch Satoshi wischte sich hastig über die Augen und fuhr ihn ungehalten an.

„Raus! Verschwinde!“ Er sprang auf und stieß Dark zurück. Überrascht stolperte der Dieb einige Schritte rückwärts, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. „Hau ab! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!“

Wieder ein heftiger Stoß und endlich gelang es dem Dieb seine Überraschung abzuschütteln. „Hör auf, du Idiot! Und hör mir endlich zu! Wir haben eine Lösung!“

„W..wie...?“, stammelte Satoshi und blinzelte ungläubig. „Wenn das ein Scherz ist...!“

„Kein Scherz. Diesmal nicht.“ Dark grinste und hielt dem anderen die Tür auf. „Na los, komm schon. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!“

=Kann es wirklich sein?=

-Ich hoffe es. Oh Gott, wie sehr ich es hoffe...-

 

###

 

„So weit, so gut“, murmelte Daisuke geistesabwesend vor sich hin und platzierte die letzte Scherbe der Glocke auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Dann kniete er sich vor dem Tisch auf den Boden und musterte die kleinen Glassplitter unschlüssig.

Sein Großvater kniete neben ihm und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. „So ist es gut, mein Junge. Und jetzt konzentriere dich darauf, die Glocke vor deinem inneren Auge wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Du musst sie fühlen...“

„Ich versuchs.“ Der Rotschopf schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, aus dem unförmigen Scherbenhaufen eine Glocke erstehen zu lassen.

Angespannt beugten die anderen sich vor.

Eine Minute verging, dann zwei. Nichts passierte.

„Irgendetwas mache ich falsch“, gab Daisuke kläglich zu und schon wieder traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Geknickt starrte er auf seine Hände, nicht bereit, den anderen auch nur für eine Sekunde anzusehen. Allein der Gedanke an die bodenlose Enttäuschung, mit der Satoshi ihm begegnen würde, reichte aus, um ihn sich wünschen zu lassen, die Erde möge sich unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen.

„Das muss ich mir nicht ansehen!“ Satoshi sprang auf, wurde aber von Kosuke daran gehindert, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Setz dich wieder, Satoshi. Daisuke wird es schaffen. Gib ihm eine Chance.“

„Ich...weiß nicht...wie“, gab der Rotschopf unsicher zu und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als Satoshi ein wütendes Grollen ausstieß. „Ich tue doch wirklich alles, was ich kann! Es tut mir leid!“

„Aber anscheinend ist es nicht genug!“, fuhr Satoshi seinen Freund ungehalten an und wandte sich brüsk ab. Daisuke schniefte leise.

//Komm schon, Daisuke! Versuch es noch einmal!//

/Aber wenn ich es doch nicht kann!/

//Hör auf, dich zu bemitleiden! Reiß dich zusammen, Daisuke! Du schaffst das schon.// Dark grinste verhalten und ließ den anderen seine Zuversicht spüren. //Zusammen gelingt es uns ganz sicher!//

/O...okay.../

Daisuke konzentrierte sich auf die Glocke, doch es änderte sich nichts. /Dark, hilf mir! Ich kann Satoshi nicht im Stich lassen!/

//Ganz ruhig. Hör zu, Daisuke! Hör einfach zu!//

/Ich höre dir ja zu!/ Der Rotschopf war nahe daran aufzugeben. Er fühlte sich deprimiert, unzulänglich, verzweifelt. Das der Dieb ihm Ratschläge erteilte, die er ohnehin längst befolgte, half ihm auch nicht weiter.

//Nicht auf mich, Dai-chan. Du sollst auf die Glocke hören! Kannst du denn nicht spüren, was sie dir zu sagen versucht?//

/Was?/ Und endlich verstand der Junge, was die anderen von ihm wollten. Er nahm eine der Scherben in die Hand und registrierte zum ersten Mal die sanften Schwingungen, die von den Glasstücken ausstrahlten. /Warum ist mir das nicht früher aufgefallen?/

//Willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?//

Doch Daisuke hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. Vor seinem inneren Auge hatte er sich mittlerweile jede einzelne Scherbe vorgestellt und während die Vibrationen der Glocke immer stärker wurden, setzte er langsam und sorgfältig Stück um Stück zusammen.

 

###

 

Drei Tage später...

„Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?“

Satoshi schüttelte energisch den Kopf und klappte entschlossen den Deckel seines Koffers zu. „Nein, Daisuke. Ich brauche ein wenig Abstand von all den Erlebnissen der letzten Zeit. Du bist ein wirklich guter Freund, aber ich muss meinen Weg allein finden. Ich muss über eine Menge Dinge nachdenken.“

//Nachdenken? Von wegen. Für mich sieht das nach Flucht aus.//

/Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir, Dark! Ich dachte, du hättest die Größe, eine Niederlage gelassen hinzunehmen./

//Warum sollte ich? Krad hat mich wegen dieses...dieses...Jungen abserviert. Wie kann er so etwas tun?//

/Er liebt ihn, Dark. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?/

Grollend zog der Dieb sich zurück und der Rotschopf blickte kurz zu Boden, um seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als er wieder hochsah, hatte er zwar Tränen in den Augen, lächelte aber. „Dann beeil dich besser, ehe meine Eltern von ihrem Ausflug zurückkommen. Meine Mutter wird dich sonst niemals gehenlassen.“

Sein Freund pustete eine Strähne seines hellblauen Haares beiseite und grinste. „Du hast recht. Leb wohl, Daisuke.“

Er ging zur Tür.

„Warte!“ Daisuke rannte ihm hinterher. Sie standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an, dann warf der Rotschopf seinem Freund die Arme um den Hals und drückte ihn kurz aber heftig an sich. „Pass auf dich auf, Sato-chan. Und melde dich regelmäßig. Ich will dich nicht aus den Augen verlieren.“

Gerührt klopfte Satoshi dem anderen auf den Rücken, ehe er rasch einen Schritt zurücktrat und seinen Koffer wiederaufnahm, den er überrascht hatte fallenlassen.

„Keine Sorge. Ich halte dich auf dem laufenden.“

Er zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und überquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Gehweg bis zu dem Taxi, das geduldig wartend am Straßenrand stand.

Er nannte dem Fahrer die gewünschte Adresse und lehnte sich mit einem leisen Seufzen in die Polster zurück.

=Und was hast du jetzt vor? Oder sagst du es mir auch nicht?=

Satoshi lächelte. -Es gibt da etwas, dass ich erledigen muss und du wirst mir dabei helfen.-

=???=

-Mein nächstes Ziel ist es, mich für immer von dir zu befreien.-

=Satoshi...?= Unwillkürlich schwang die Angst, die er auf einmal verspürte, in Krads Stimme mit.

Grinsend wandte der blauhaarige Junge seine Aufmerksamkeit nach innen und zog seinen Engel in eine heftige Umarmung. -Und sobald mir das gelungen ist, wirst du endlich einen eigenen Körper haben. Und nichts und niemand wird uns mehr trennen.-

Krad sagte nichts mehr. Statt dessen verlor er sich dem wundervollen Gefühl, das Satoshis Lippen auf seinen zu spüren.

 

ENDE


End file.
